The Zodiac rising
by kairi-7717
Summary: Sora must travle to a new world to defeate a new threat and it deals with the darkness of a curse. New villans old and new with your favorite charcters. Current world, Tokyo Japan. NEW CAPTER UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: So this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic period. I hope it's to your liking and don't worry people it does get better as it goes on this was just a starter chapter and I changed the way the story is typed out so ignore how I did each person's point of view as I try to have some time to fix it and rewrite it. Thanx :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruit baskets or kingdom hearts. Just a big fan of them **

**Chapter 1: The beach sunset**

The sun was setting on the peaceful little island. The surf was a low but pleasant sound as the waves crashed against the rocks. With the sun setting, it meant that another day was over. Sora was sitting on a tree branch that hung low to look out into the endless sea, reminded him of his journey that he took off finding his friends that he got separated from, took a lot out of him. He was finally glad that peace had finally returned and that he was back on the island with his two best friends.

"Hey, you are going to sit there all evening?" Came a familiar voice from a silvered hair friend

Sora nearly fell of the branch, bringing him back from his thoughts. He turned around and saw Riku just standing there with his arms crossed shaking his head.

"Geeze Riku, don't sneak up on me like that."

"Couldn't help it. You were so lost in thought I just had to." Riku chuckled. He smiled as he climbed up right next to Sora and sat down, staring out into the sea with him. "How long has it been so far?"

Sora looked at him, knowing well what he was talking about. Riku sometimes never like to talk about it too much. He was a little surprised that he even mentioned it. _How long has it been? _ He didn't say anything at first, but then looked back out to the sea.

"Well, seeing how its summer vacation again, I would say maybe a year?" Sora sighed. _Has it really been a year?_

They both sat silently for a few more minutes, Sora could tell something was bothering him, but he didn't know what. He wanted to help his friend. He was about to ask, when Riku broke the silence.

"Do you think there are any other worlds out there? Are they living this same peaceful life we are? I mean, we only went to a handful of worlds. There will always be darkness somewhere. Do you think there are some worlds that are being attacked right now? Some place we don't know about"

Sora never thought this before. _Riku would think about this. He was always the one thinking of new worlds. _He turned to look at his friend. Hoping that what he was going to say would help put his friends at ease.

"Well, if there are more worlds out there, I'm sure the king would know and tell us to help them, if they needed it." He put his hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him. "We will be the ones to help them. I would go in a heartbeat, because I know I have you to watch my back."

Riku started to show a smile and Sora knew he did his part. He quickly grabbed Sora and wrapped his arm around his head and gave him a noogie. Waving his arms and legs about trying to get free.

"Riku!" Sora said laughing

"Hey, I couldn't help it. You start talking doofy, only makes me want to pick on you." Riku chuckled. Even though they were older now Riku never got tired of teasing him.

"Riku leave Sora alone, even though he is just a lazy bum and deserves it." Kairi giggled coming around the tree to sit next to the boys. "So what are you guys up to?"

"Just thinking." Sora smirked

Kairi turned her head around to face Sora. How she hated it when he played coy. "About what?"

"Oh the usual stuff." Riku waved his hand in the air like what they were talking about was unimportant. He loved picking on Kairi just as much as Sora

"Oh come on guys. Really?" Kairi whined. _Oh wait I know… _"Oh I know what you were talking about…girls…Riku you secretly like Selphie don't you." She couldn't hide a smile. It was a lie but she knew how to rile them up. If they weren't going to tell her then she would have some fun.

Sora just started to bust a gut laughing. He was laughing so hard he was hitting his hand to his leg. "Riku…and Selphie…good one Kairi…ah I can't breathe!"

Riku gave a death glare at Sora "You better stop laughing or you're going to get it." He then looked at Kairi. "No. Not in this life time." Riku just crossed his arms _Seriously Selphie! Give me a break. She is not my type._

"Come on Riku you should give her a chance." Kairi urged on

Sora finally calmed himself down, wiping away the tears he laughed up. "She is right, you should get out there. You know you're popular with the girls." Sora winked He loved teasing Riku like this.

Riku sat there in silence. Sure he was popular and it seemed like all the girls liked him, but for some reason the girls around here just never caught his eye. No one stood out to him. It was like there was a feeling deep inside him that was saying there was a special someone out there for him, like he met her before. He just couldn't remember where. "Listen guys, the girls around here don't interest me is all? Again with the Selphie thing, she is nice and everything, but not for me." He became serious again. He forgot about the nagging he just had before and lingered on the thought of a distant memory he just couldn't remember.

Kairi noticed that her friend drifted off to somewhere else. "You ok Riku?"

"What? Ya I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Riku hopped down from the tree. "Well it's getting late I should head home. I'll leave you two _alone._" Riku smirked and walked away.

Sora blushed red. "W-what was that supposed to mean?"

Riku just kept on walking waving his hand bye "Oh nothing." He called over his shoulder. Oh how he loved getting the last word in.

**Yay chapter one is redone! Its still a little short but longer then what it was. Keep reading it gets good :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A Ok here is chapter 2. Hope you like it! **

**Chapter 2: A cat, a rat, and a rice ball.**

"AAHHH!"

She heard a voice coming from the other room. She shut her eyes when she heard a crash. She knew too well whose voice it was. When She opened them up, there laid in front of her, lying on his back was Kyo.

"I'll get you for that you stupid rat!" Came a voice from another room

Just then Kyo jumped up, like nothing had happened and charged back into the other room. "I would like to see you try."

She went to stand up hoping to stop the fight. She never like it when her friends fought, even though it happens every day. She heard the boys yelling at each other, making Her more concerned. They had been fighting more often recently, especially Kyo. Every little thing that Yuki did was setting him off into a rage. Over the two years of living with them they relaxed quite a bit, but this past month seems to be bad. She hurried into the other room when she saw Kyo lying on his stomach with Yuki on top of him holding his arm behind him.

_Oh no. Kyo! This is bad. Yuki had never been this aggressive before. I need to do something… _She ran in front of them holding her arms out motioning them to stop. "Uh…um…Yuki…" She hesitantly stood there hoping they would stop. She didn't know what else to do.

"I TOLD YOU LET GO AND GET OFF OF ME!" Kyo yelled almost in pain. He was being held to the ground and felt like his arm was going to rip out of his socket.

"Not a chance. You're just a poor pathetic cat. Look at you whining like a baby." Yuki calmly just stared at the cat almost grinning that his worst enemy was begging.

_This is really bad Yuki stop…_She rushed over to Yuki and grabbed him by the arm and held it. Hoping her pleading eyes and gentle touch would bring Yuki back to himself again.

"Yuki, please let go. You won already. Please, don't hurt Kyo anymore." Torhu spoke softly almost terrified. She hoped beyond hope that Yuki would listen. She cared so much for them and didn't want anything to happen to them, even if they fought with each other. She looked into his eyes and for some reason they looked distant. She was starting to get even more worried.

"Yuki please…let go." She tried once last time pulling on his arm slightly.

Then like out of nowhere Yuki slowly started releasing Kyo. Looking into his eyes she saw the life slowly returning, which made her a little more relieved. Kyo was finally free. He sat down holding his shoulder, staring at the shocked rat. Yuki sat there staring at his hand, apparently not realizing what he had just done. She grabbed both hands, he looked into hers and he just stared. She looked inside of them, they were showing fear. _He must not have known what he was doing. Could it be something like black Haru maybe?_

"Yuki…are you ok?" She spoke soft and gentle a worried small smile on her face

"I uh…I think so." Yuki just stared blinking.

Kyo spoke up, "Ya man, and you seemed totally different. Not like your usual self, not even your tired self is like that." Kyo was scared, but he didn't show it. If this was a new mood swing he developed, he didn't want to be around it.

_Kyo must even be worried about him. He even saw the difference ._Torhu stood holding her hand to her chest.

"Thank you Miss Honda. I'm alright now. I must just be tired. I think I'll go lay down in my room. Let me know when dinner is ready though." Yuki's voice almost shook from shock.

"Ok Yuki, you have a good rest. I hope you feel better soon." Saying with a smile. Then with that he walked up the stairs out sight. She was so lost in thought about what just happened that she completely forgot Kyo was still in the room.

"What so you think that was all about. He never goes that far." She started to panic. _Something must be bothering him then, but what?_ "Oh Kyo! Do you think it's serious? I mean, Yuki is never this harsh with you. Do you think he might be depressed about something…?"

"Hey, hey. It's ok. I…I didn't mean it like that. I'm sure he just is tired like he said. Don't worry about it." Great now they made Torhu worried and with what he just blabbed Torhu was going to go off the hook. Kyo just slapped his head from his stupidity. "Come on, I'm hungry make me a snack or something." _Hopefully that gets this off her mind._

She felt a little better hearing Kyo say that, but something deep down was still bugging her. She just didn't know what. She looked up at Kyo and smiled "Sure. Anything you want?"

**Yay! Chapter two is also redone. Yes a little short but I was not sure what I wanted to add since I'm just correcting it now. Oh well rate and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: yay another sweet chapter to my sweet story (well to me anyway lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or fruit baskets, just a big fan XD**

**Chapter 3:Darkness lingers**

**-Mysterious tower-**

As twilight hit the tower of the infamous Yen Sid, there was a scurry in the upper chambers.

"I really think it should be blue."

"Merryweather, you always get to choose. I say red. A nice crimson red."

"Flora, the color is to dark. Try green, now that is gentle on the eyes."

"Fauna, we have enough green. A lovely sky color would be perfect."

The three fairy godmothers were at it again. They always seemed to pick at each other, trying to figure out a perfect color for the new color arrangement for the tower. The fairy dust started flying everywhere. Color splashed from every corner of the room. Flora sent a red zap toward door, when a certain wizard stepped through, getting a face full or red. After a heavy sigh he looked at the three, who seemed to now be huddled together ashamed of the way they acted.

"I'm…I'm so sorry."

"Perhaps you could work together, combine your powers and make an extraordinary new color."

Yen Sid raised his hand and his natural color came back. The three flew over to him and lowered their head in apologies.

"Were sorry master. We will try to work together more. Right girls."

With that the three fairies made a circle and started flying in a circular motion. They raised their wands in the air and they shot it at once, aiming it in the middle. When they hit, a blast of color filled the middle and shot for the curtains hanging in the window. The three slowly came to a stop and they all looked to see what their teamwork made. Smiles came to all three faces as the violet curtain flapped in the breeze.

"I say you three did a splendid job. Well done."

"Thank you master. Oh, so what brings you up here?"

Yen Sid's expression changed to a serious one. He lowered his head, seeming to collect his thoughts. He looked back at the faries. He saw the worry in their eyes.

"I have grave news. I need you to send out letters, we have a new threat on our hands."

The three gasped. They had only a year of peace, but now they had a new threat on their hands. Flora flew up close, hoping that Yen Sid was joking, but she knew too well that he would never pull this kind of joke.

"Is it really true?"

Merryweather and Fauna held each other. They both seemed to be thinking the same thing. They both cried out "Is it Maleficent?"

Yen Sid shook his head, noting the concern in their voice. "It seems this new evil is something new. We have never seen or encountered it before. This is beyond what we have seen."

The girls seemed to relax just a little. Even though they have a new threat, they were glad it was not maleficent. For them, it seemed she was beyond all evil. Flora seemed to have taken charge then. She looked to her sisters, determination in her eyes. They seemed to relax a bit and courage was brought back to them.

"Well girls, looks like it time for a reunion. Let's get to work and prepare something special for our friends when they come." She then turned to Yen Sid. "What would you like us to write?"

Yen Sid smiled then, looking at the three with a new goal. It brought back memories of a certain boy who had the same determination that these three now held.

**-Disney Castle-**

In the garden of the court yard, the birds were chirping, butterflies fluttering from flower to flower. Peaceful, flowing water trickled down the fountain. Goofy slept under one of the trees, enjoying the tranquil sound of flowing water. He was dreaming of good times that he had of his son, Maxamillion. Their time of camping and adventure, of school and college, of father and son, all the good times they had. He felt a tickle on his nose as Max had a feather tickled his nose, wanting to make his father sneeze.

"AHCHOOO!"

Goofy sat up from where he was and watched as a butterfly fly away disoriented. He smiled at the thought of his son and having dreamt of him. He was snapped back when he saw Donald standing behind him, tapping his foot.

"Goofy! What are you doing sleeping on the job! King Mickey wants us at the library now!"

"King Mickey? Well why didn't you tell me sooner Donald. Why does he need to see us?"

"I don't know! Queen Minnie sent me the message, so I was looking all over for you! Now get up so we can go!"

Goofy quickly stood to his feet and looked to the castle.

"Well what you standin there for Donald? Let's go see the King."

Donald hit his face with his hand. Quaking up a storm he started to push Goofy toward the library.

"Let's go Goofy!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Donald push opens the door to the library to see King Mickey sitting at his desk, holding some papers. He looked tired and frustrated. Both guards ran in front of the of the desk and saluted their King.

"Yer Majesty. Goofy reporting for duty."

"Donald reporting for duty."

The King set down the papers and looked to his good friends. He put on a small smile, enjoying his friends enthusiasm. They could always make him smile in the gravest situations. He hopped down from his chair and walked over to them.

"Thanks for commin guys."

"What seems to be the trouble yer Majesty?"

The King heaved a heavy sigh. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let it out slowly, opening them back up again. He now had a serious tone, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"Guys, I just received word from Yes Sid. There was a portal discovered over by 'the world that never was.' It seems that we now have a new gateway to more worlds."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well Donald, it seems that one of these worlds is shrouded in darkness. We need to check it out and make sure the darkness won't spread."

"That means we get to see Sora and his friends again. Am I right yer Majesty?"

"Yes Goofy. I sent a request to Sora. He and his friends are to meet us here tomorrow."

**Alright! Another chapter done. I just hope it's good that you want to keep reading. XD**

**Please rate and comment. Tell me what you would like to see or change. I'll do my best!**

**Now next chapter, we may see a little of who were dealing with….maybe XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: OK! I got the next chapter! I'm loving this story so far and I'm having fun writing it. Please continue reading and hope you're enjoying it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or fruit baskets**

**Chapter 4: A letter from the King?**

**Destiny Island**

The day was sunny and bright. Kairi was sitting on the beach with Selphie. They were laughing about the day before; Sora spilled his ice cream all over himself. He was so worried what his mom was going to say he began panicking. They were heading into town for a job interview. He quickly had to go home and change before his mom found out. The fact that he even wore his interview clothes to the beach, sitting in the sand and eating ice cream made it all the better. After the laughter died down Selphie turned to Kairi and gave a little smirk.

"Kairi, when is he finally going to ask you out?"

Kairi blushed; her cheeks grew a rosy pink. She looked to the ocean trying to avoid the subject. "What? Were just friends. What makes you think he likes me anyway?"

"I see the way he looks at you. He gets so protective, plus the drawing in the cave. You two giving each other a paupu fruit. I find it cute."

"Selphie, were just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Were just important to each other is all."

"Sure, right…"

The girls sat in silence; Kairi lay back in the sand and closed her eyes. She was startled and sat up when she heard Selphie stand up.

"Hey Kairi, what's that. It looks like a bottle."

"Huh. Really?"

Selphie walked over to where the bottle was and picked it up. She noticed and embalm on the side of the paper that was inside.

"Hey, Kairi." Selphie turned to look over to her friend. Kairi tilted her head in confusion.

"What is it Selphie?"

"Kairi, do you remember the stories that you told me of your adventures that you had with Sora and Riku."

"Of course, I tell you everything your my best friend. What's up?"

"I think this is for you."

Selphie threw the bottle over to where she was. Kairi caught it with both hands, but she almost dropped it, due to the fact that is was still wet from the water. She held it up and stared inside, she then realized why Selphie was acting the way she was. Kairi immediately stood up and stared at Selphie, shock in her eyes.

"Selphie, do you know what this is?"

"Well from what I'm guessing from that emblem, it's something important."

"I have to go find Sora. Selphie, this is a letter from the King! I…I have to go. I'm sorry Selphie."

Selphie just smiled sweetly at Kairi. She put her arms behind her back, stood on her left foot, with her right one behind it. "Hey, don't worry about. Go do what you need to do. I'll be waiting for when you guys get back."

"Thanks Selphie."

With that Kairi took off running to go find Sora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sora was laying along the cove fast asleep. He had a late night thinking too much about what Riku had said. He tossed and turned until finally he just gave up. He stared out his window almost all night, staring at the stars. So now, there he was laying soaking up the sun, listening to the sound of the waves that put him to sleep. He was dreaming about a girl, one with long brown hair. He had never seen her before, but he was drawn to her. She had a smile on her face that seemed to make anyone smile with her. She was laughing and giggling until a dark figure appeared in front of her. Her smile vanished and fear struck her eyes. Black swirling clouds came from the figure in all directions. Darkness eating away at everything it touched, nothing could be seen. The girl ran, hoping to get away from him. Then like from out of nowhere other dark figures appeared in front of her. Only this time, they were animals, not humans. Sora stretched out his hand, hoping he could help her. He tried to take a step, but he could not move. He tried with all his might, but only to watch, that each animal figure leaped at her, swallowing her in darkness. All you could hear was the scream that echoed out. Sora shot up from his spot, panting, trying to find his breath. _What WAS that dream? Who was that girl? This is all too weird._

"Sora! Sora!"

Sora turned over to his right and saw Kairi running toward him. She looked out of breath when she got to him. Sora chuckled as she huffed trying to catch her breath.

"Hey Kairi, what's up?"

"Sora looked what just washed on shore."

She held up the bottle to him. When he realized what was in the bottle, he quickly grabbed it. Unrolling the paper, Kairi shifted herself, so that she could also read over his shoulder.

_Dear Sora,_

_I hope your year has been great. I wish I could say that this was just a friendly letter_

_but sadly to say it's not. I got a letter from Yen Sid and he has requested _

_that you and your friends come to the tower. _

_It seems that there is still yet another world that needs our help._

_I am on my way, so I will meet you at the tower. _

_Also tell Riku that I look forward to see him._

_I miss you all and will see you soon._

_P.S. I have sent Goofy and Donald to some and pick you up in the gummie ship._

_Sincerely, King Mickey_

Sora rolled the paper back up and placed it back in the bottle. He looked up to Kairi and saw the concern in her eyes. He smiled to reassure her.

"Kairi, we need to find Riku and let him know."

"Need to let me know what."

They both turned to see Riku walking up behind them.

"Hey, what's with those faces? What's up?"

"Here."

Sora tossed the bottle over to Riku, who had a confused look on his face. When he saw what was in the bottle, his eyes became serious and read the letter.

"So, a meeting with the King and Yen Sid. This must be serious. I'm in."

"You can count me in to. This time, I'm not getting you leave without me."

The boys looked at each other and smiled. Sora held out his hand. Riku caught on and placed his over Sora's and Kairi put hers on Riku's.

"We'll go together."

Sora looked out over the ocean, thinking back to his dream. _Could the dream be true? Is this why the King needs to see us?_

"Sora, are you ok?"

Sora looked at Kairi. He could tell she was concerned for him. He smiled, threw his hands behind his head and rested on his foot.

"Are you kidding? We get to see the King! I'm just thinking about seeing our friends again."

Kairi smiled faintly. She knew that there was more, but left it at that. If he needed to say anything he would. Now all they needed was to wait for Donald and Goofy.

**N/A: Yay! Chapter 4 is done! So that went a little differently then what I planned but it still went well. **


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: This is really getting good. Here is chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or fruit baskets**

**Chapter 5: An interesting afternoon**

**Sohma house**

It was a quiet afternoon in the house of Shuigure Sohma. Yuki was at his secret base, which was not so secret anymore. The day Torhu got sick, Kyo found it, tore it all apart, gathering up the leeks to feed to Torhu. Let's just say that Yuki was not very happy about it, even though it did help her get better. Kyo faced an angry fist of a Yuki Sohma. Kyo was lying on the roof, staring up at the sky as what he usually did on a clear afternoon and Torhu was on the deck hanging up clothes to dry. Torhu was humming happily, the breeze was light and airy, and spring was in the air. She smiled cheerfully when she saw Momiji walk up the path with Haru.

She cheerfully waved at them, a smile shining bright on her face. "Momiji! Haru! Welcome."

Momiji looked up at Torhu from the path and copied her expression while waving. Haru just gave a simple wave with the flick of his wrist. "Torhu! We came to play today! Hope that was ok?"

She was now looking over the edge of the railing at the two. Excitement filled her voice "Of course! I always love when you come to visit. I'll be down in a second. I'm just finishing up here."

"Momiji will do as ordered." Momiji stood straight up and put his hand up to his forehead for a salute. Torhu just giggled at his childish site. "Oh, Momiji!"

"Hey Torhu, where's Yuki?" Haru stood there with his hands in his pockets scanning for any sign of him.

"Oh, he just went out for a bit. He should be back soon."

"The secret base? How cute of my little Yuki."

"Oh Haru." Torhu shook her head slightly at the amusement of Haru always teasing Yuki. "So how did you know about it?"

Haru gave a sly smirk. He knew Kyo was on top of the roof, so he made sure that he could hear him. "Let's just say that when a certain person was sick, a feline went on a rampage and destroyed his garden. I got an earful about it after I asked what he did this time."

"HEY! IT'S NOT LIKE I DID IT ON PORPOSE. I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT WAS HIS!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who destroyed his garden." Haru shrugged at his last stamen trying to get a rile out of Kyo which worked. Kyo seemed to huff at the last comment. Jumping up to his feet, he ran to the edge of the roof and jumped down landing right in front of Haru. Momiji just rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what was going to happen when Haru mentioned the leeks. Another silly fight was going to break out.

"You wanna say that again?"

By this time Haru's eyes lite on fire. He let a small smirk fall across his face. He then closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, wanting to rile Kyo up all the more. "Heh, you…destroyed…his precious…_garden_." With that last word you could hear that black Haru was being unleashed. Kyo, angrier than ever, gave a small smirk as well. Gladly taking on the challenge of a fight. "Alright then, _bring it on._" Kyo instantly let go of Haru and stepped back. He stood in a stance ready to fight. He motioned Haru to do the same, waving his hand for him to come. Haru just stood there and laughed, he knew Kyo wanted to fight, but decided against it knowing full well that this would tick him off all the more. "Nah, maybe some _other_ time."

With that Kyo leaped at him, with his fist weld high for a deafen punch. He threw his punch but just missing Haru as he was standing still, not moving a muscle, giving off a sly grin. Kyo thought he saw something from the corner of his eye, something inhuman, which threw off his punch. As he landed behind him, he quickly looked in that direction, but saw nothing. _I could have sworn I saw something over there._

"Is that all you got? If so I'm going to look for Yuki." Haru gave a small glance to where Kyo was looking and gave a small chuckled. "Catch ya later…_cat._"

Kyo just stood there dumb struck about the whole scene. _When did Haru not fight back? Whenever he goes black everything is a fight to him and what was that remark? _After Kyo watched Haru leave, he looked over to where he thought for sure something was watching him. _What was that thing? _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Over in the darkness of the shadows, a mysterious man watched the fight in amusement. He was about to go when he saw Kyo lunge for Haru, just barely missing him. He chuckled slightly when he noticed Kyo looked his way. He quickly turned to leave and vanished in a mist of darkness.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Momiji finally made it to Torhu when she saw the boys starting to fight. Momiji saw the worry on her face, so he tried to distract her from them. She was so caught up in the scene, that she didn't even notice Momiji standing behind her.

"TOHRU!"

Torhu gave a little shriek and turned around. She let out a breath when she saw the little blonde hair boy, smiling up at her in excitement. Her face once full of worry now was shining in brightness. Momiji looked at her and ran to give her a hug. She wrapped her arms around him when POOF! He turned into his cute cuddly rabbit self. Torhu giggled holding him in her arms. "Oh Momiji! How many times are you going to keep doing this?"

Momiji just looked up at her and chuckled. "As many times Torhu gives Momiji a hug!" She just laughed and gave him a small squeeze. Momiji looked back over at the boys on the ground and noticed nothing had gone further than just talk. He let out a sigh of relief. _Good, now Torhu does not have to worry about bandaging anyone up. _Looking back up at Torhu he smiled, _this is how she is supposed to be._ Then a loud POOF came again and Momiji was back to himself…naked. Torhu quickly turned around and started to apologize. "I…I'm s-sorry. I d-didn't see anything."

Kyo was still standing in the yard when he heard the poof and looked to the deck on the second floor. What he saw both amused him and angered him. Poor Torhu, she was jumbling up her words from embarrassment and Kyo knew exactly why. He clenched up his fists and yelled at the top of his lungs, "MOMIJI I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!"

Momiji already had put his clothes on and started to cry. "Waaa, Kyo is going to be mean to me again." Just then, he grabbed for her again and then POOF! He was back as a rabbit, laughing playfully like a little kid. This really made Kyo mad to where he actually leaped to the second floor and started to chase him. "YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT, YOU LITTLE PUNK."

Torhu laughed holding the little yellow rabbit and running away from Kyo to protect him. Kyo just rolled his eyes and picked up Momiji's clothes. He let out a sigh and started after them calling out to Torhu.

"Hey Torhu! Bring that little punk back! Don't take him without his clothes!" Kyo threw his head back and chased after them mumbled to himself. "So what are you going to do when he turns back without his clothes?" Just then Kyo heard a familiar shriek.

"I'm s-so sorry Momiji!"

Kyo sighed once more before he took off toward them calling out to Torhu. "See what I told you. Hang on...I'm coming!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

At the main Sohma house, far back on the property, a room was dark and silent. The head of the household, Akito, was walking down a long hallway, leading to a back room. They mainly used it for storage, or other random things. It was night and all was quiet, everyone was asleep in bed. Akito slowly walked into the room and shone his lantern around the room, as if looking for someone.

"Turn that off."

Akito put out the flame and walked inside. Carefully finding each step before his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. There were small dark figures moving about the floor, he looked up and saw strange bat like creatures that seemed to ooze with dark goop that made a pool on dark liquid below them. He slowly moved around the puddles. Akito looked up to a man who was leaning against one of the walls. "So, is everything working out? I do hope there is good news to tell."

The man pushed himself off the wall and took a few steps toward Akito, before bowing in front of him. "Everything is working out as planned. Soon everyone will be shrouded in their own darkness within them, and they will be yours to control."

Akito let a grin show on his face. "Good, I shall finally have them back under my control. They will learn never to cross me again. Then soon little miss goody two shoes will know what it truly means to suffer."

The man stood up, also a grin on his face mimicking Akito's. He turned around to leave the room laughing on the inside, he also had his own plan in mind for the Sohma family. He knew everything was going according to plan, just the way he likes it.

**N/A: I'm so happy at the rate in getting these chapters out XD So far things are going smoothly. Can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter…maybe we will find out more in detail who were dealing with. So you won't want to miss that one XD**

**A review is always nice to read :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Yay! I'm so pleased that so far there are two people who have favorite my story and I would like to thank you. It means so much that you are enjoying this story. So without further adu, here is chapter 6! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or fruit baskets.**

**Chapter 6: Friends reunite**

There was a flurry of excitement on the island. The three friends ran home to pack things for their journey. This time they will be ready for what comes their way.

Sora rummaged through all his boxes in his closet, trying to find his special clothes that the three fairies made for him. When he got back home, his parents made him get rid of it. The pain of losing their son for almost two years was too much for them to handle. So everything he collected from his journey, he had to hide them on his closet. With success and a room that looked like a twister went through it, he finally found his box. He quickly ripped open the box and started to pull out different things that reminded him of his friends.

The first thing was a small bag which closed by pulling two strings. There was an intricate design on the front of blues, reds, yellows, and oranges. He slowly opened up the bag and pulled out a small glass orb. He stretched out his arm extending his hand toward the light. Instantly the blue glass orb lit up a display of a radiant blue. A small smile rose across his face. He put the glass orb down and pulled out more from the bag.

This time, it was a Popsicle stick. He remembered the first time he ate that, it first had the taste of saltiness, but smoothed out to be a blast of sweetness. _Sea salt ice cream. Boy, was that good. _Finally he pulled out a photo of four friends. There was one girl and three boys, all with smiles on their faces. He looked to the boy in the middle who looked exactly like Sora, only with blonde hair, which was a little shorter but still spiked a certain way. Suddenly a small tear rolled down his cheek. Sora lifted his hand to feel the tear. "You really miss them, don't you?" Sora gently let his hand move along the picture, as if it was someone else who was moving it for him. "Hayner, Pence, Ollet, hope you guys are enjoying your summer vacation."

Sora set down the picture and grabbed his clothes. He quickly put them on, grabbed a duffle bag, and threw in some extra stuff and snacks. He then wrote a note to his parents.

_Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry to run off like this again, but I'm needed once again. I'm not sure what, but I'm prepared for anything. Don't worry, I'll be safe and I have friends with me to help. I'm not sure as to when I'll be home, but I'll come as soon as I'm done. The worlds may need me once more so please don't worry too much. I love you both. Take care and hope to see you soon._

_Love Sora_

He set the note on the counter where he knew that his parents would see it, and took off for the inlet where they said they would meet.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Riku was the first at the inlet. He set his bag down and sat in the sand. Looking to the sky, he wondered what the King wanted. It made him worry, for fear that they, once again, needed to protect the worlds. There was an upside to all of this though; he would be able to see his friend once again. First meeting him in still darkness of the void, he helped him understand that his light was still stronger then the darkness. Then in Castle Oblivion, he helped him through when he thought he would lose to the darkness lingering shadow of Ansem. He still yet accepted him when he used the darkness to bring Roxas back to Diz while he was stuck in Ansem's form. They had been through a lot together and he was glad he would be able to see him again.

"Hey Riku!"

Riku turned his head to see Sora running toward him. When Sora finally reached him, Sora was out of breath, hunching over and putting his hands on his knees he apologized to Riku. "S-sorry. I…got distracted."

Riku stood up, brushing the sand from his jeans sighed. "You always get distracted."

"Do not!" Sora stood up protesting.

"Do too." He gave a smirk remembering a race they had not too long ago. Sora pulled into the lead. Riku was not that far behind and was catching up again. Sora heard cheering so he turned to see Kairi cheering and waving her hands in the air for both her friends from the side. He gave her a goofy grin when POW! Sora tripped over a rock and smack right to the ground. This made Riku stop, holding his stomach, laughing. Kairi of course ran to Sora helping him up, hoping he was ok. He just put his hand behind his head chuckling from embarrassment. Whenever it came to Kairi, Sora always gets distracted.

"Do not and what's with that face?" He was now crossing his arms.

"Oh nothing." He shrugged and turned around, turning his back toward him.

"Awe. Come on Riku, I know you're thinking something. Tell me." Sora was pleading now.

"Alright, you really wanna know? I'll tell you." Riku said slyly, turning back to face Sora. He put up his hand, throwing up each finger as he named off a list. "There's only one thing that distracts you. She has auburn hair, wears pink, and happens to be our best friend."

Sora was now stuttering, trying to hide his true feelings for Kairi. "D-do not. Why would I get distracted by her?"

Riku poked Sora in the shoulder taunting him. "Because you _like_ her."

Sora was now as red as a tomato. "She's my best friend, nothing more."

Riku raised an eyebrow and pointed behind Sora. "Well then, here comes your best friend."

Sora turned around to see Kairi sprinting toward them. Smiling when she got to them, she noticed Sora's pink cheeks. "Hey guys, what are you talking about? Sora you look a little flustered."

Sora smiled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Well…uh…you see…um…Riku?"

Riku was enjoying this. He threw his arm around Sora's shoulder patting him. "Well you see now Kairi, Sora and I here were just discussing being able to see our friends again."

Sora let out a silent sigh of relief, not realizing he had held his breath. Riku put him in a head lock and gave him a noogie.

"All right guys, that's enough." Kairi smiled to her friends. "Did you get everything you need?"

Both Sora and Riku held up their bags when Riku noticed Kairi had a bag too. "What do you think you're going to do?" Riku stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Coming with you of course." Kairi stated back with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Kairi, but you should stay here." Now Sora joined in.

"Look. I already had to wait a year for you guys. I got tired that I even came to find you myself. There is no way your leaving me here again." Kairi was serious.

Sora looked to Riku who looked right back at them. Sure Kairi was with them and she did well in battle, but it was not the matter of her protection from the enemies. It was her father that they had to worry about. Once they came back to the island and her father found out what happened, he completely freaked. He threatened to lock Kairi up, not even letting her go out and hang with the boys. He would not even let her come back to the island ever again. Thankfully her mother talked her husband out of it and calmed him down. They were not sure what really set him off, but they would rather not find out.

"Ok guys, I know what you're thinking, but I left a note. I told them the world needs us and that we would be back soon. My Mom will help me out. She said he was just worried about me and wanted to keep me safe. They gave me this necklace as a promise to trust me to make my decisions and would tell me what this pendant means." Kairi held out her necklace to show the boys. They knew she got it, but never knew there was a reason behind it. They leaned it close to examine it better. It was a heart shape that had an emblem on it. The emblem had angel wings coming out from the sides that stretched out over the sides of the heart to connect with each other in the back. In the emblem itself was circular shaped with a tiny heart in the middle. The boys nodded looking at Kairi, Riku stepped back thinking to himself about if to really let her come along. Sora looked up and saw Kairi's face smiling. He was only a foot away from her face. He felt the heat rush to his face and jumped back to stand by Riku. "It's uh…nice. I like it."

Riku glanced over to Sora who was chuckling like an idiot. He jabbed him in the side making Sora flinch a little and he seemed to regain control of himself. _Maybe Kairi coming along would be a bad idea. If Sora acts like this, then it might make things worse if we have to fight._

Kairi stared at the boys with pleading eyes. "Come on guys. I really want to see the King and I would love to be able to meet Queen Minnie!"

Sora smile lightly shrugging his shoulders. "Why not Riku. If anything we can bring her back if she makes too much trouble."

Kairi folded her arms to that remark, but stayed silent hoping not to change their minds. Riku sighed and threw his hands in the air. "Ok, ok you win. You can come."

"Thanks! So when do we get picked up?" Kairi said cheerfully, happy that she is not getting left behind.

"Well when Donald and Goofy get here in the gummie. The letter didn't say exactly when." Sora said after sitting in the sand staring up at the sky.

Just then they heard a loud rushing sound in the distance. After a few moments they saw the red and yellow coloring of something coming from the sky. Sora quickly stood up in excitement and started waving. Kairi too, also started waving, while Riku just picked up his bag, throwing it over his shoulder and stood there waiting. The gummie finally landed on the beach, the door opened slowly with stairs extending down. Sora wanted to rush up into the ship, but he held his excitement for when they would appear, then he would tackle them. After a few moments they saw a tall, black, dog like person stepping down the stairs, with a white duck fallowing behind him. When the two finally reached the ground facing the group, Sora dove right at the two tackling them to the ground.

"Hey you guys! How ya been?" Sora asked as he laughed getting back up and letting the two stand again.

"Gwarsh Sora, we missed you to. Heh-yuck" Goofy smiled rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey Sora." Donald then leaned in closer to Sora and whispered, "So, anything happen with you and Kairi yet?" he asked with an evil grin.

"Well..that…is..um…" Sora said looked away nervously, while Donald laughed, slapping his leg and falling over on the ground.

Just then Kairi walked up and smiled at the two guards. "It's nice to see you again. How have you been?"

Goofy smiled and slightly gave a bow. "It's good to see you to Miss Kairi. Things at the castle have been quiet."

Donald regained himself and crossed his arms tapping his foot on the ground. "Ya, if you don't count Daisy trying to get me to go out on dates all the time."

Goofy turned to his friend and put his hand on the ducks shoulder. "Well Donald, if you would not find excuses to not go, you might get a quiet night." Donald just looked away in a huff.

The three just laughed enjoying that their friends are around again, when Goofy brought the matter at hand about. "Well you guys, are ya ready to go? The King's a waitin. We'll tell you more on the way."

The three nodded and stepped onto the gummie ship. Goofy sat at the controls, punched a few buttons, and grabbed the steering. The gummie roared to life and the engines kicked in. Shaking a bit as it left the ground everyone strapped in and waited for blast off. Goofy motioned the gummie to point towards the sky and yelled "Hang on!" Pushed the steering forward and off they went to the sky. Once the gummie was past the atmosphere and in the starry sky Goofy punched more buttons and they went to hyper space. Now everything was a smooth ride as they headed for Disney Castle. Everyone unbuckled their chairs and stood over by Goofy.

"All right Goofy. Do you know why we're being called to the castle?" Sora asked since everyone wanted to know the answer.

Goofy shook his head, "Well Sora, it looks like there may be a new enemy that we may have to face."

"Ya." Donald now chimed in. "We also discovered new worlds that were able to go to. That's where our new enemy is."

The three looked at each other, knowing to well that this was really why they had been called back. Goofy saw their concern and tried to cheer them up. "Aw, don't worry guys. It's another adventure we get to go on."

"And I'll be with you! This time I'm not waiting." Kairi cheerfully said. She was glad that she finally gets go on an adventure, without some creepy guy trying to kidnap her. "Finally it's the adventure that the three of us always wanted to take together."

The boys sighed at her statement. Sure it would be fun, but now knowing the danger, they rather she be safe then off fighting where she could end up in danger or even worse hurt. Kairi looked at them both seeing their expression at the thought "What, what's wrong?"

Sora suddenly realizing that he was putting on a sour face quickly smiled, hoping not to worry her over his worry for her. "Oh, nothing. Ya, I'm glad that we can share this adventure together. We're going to stay together, no more what. "His goofy grin plastered on his face.

Riku just rolled his eyes. _Seriously Sora. That's the best you can come up with? Hopefully this will help the two actually say their feelings for each other._ "All right hands in everyone." Everyone put one hand in the middle, one on top of the other. "To an adventure of a life time." Everyone nodded with smiles and they threw their hands in the air and all shouted together "To an adventure!"

**N/A: Yay chapter 7 is next!**

**Kairi: This is going to be exciting!**

**Sora: You're going to love the castle.**

**Riku: Who said the next chapter was going to be Disney castle?**

**Kyo: Ya, who said it's going to be you guys again.**

**N/A: Ok, guys that's enough. There's no need to fight. I'm the one who is choosing, so its going to be a surprise.**

**Everyone: (pouting) All right….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A meeting with the King**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or fruit baskets**

**Disney Castle**

King Mickey was in the library, searching for a book. Yen Sid wrote in his letter about a journal written by a man named Mitus Theao. He told of a story about a great feast where a man invited the animals for dinner. There were thirteen animals in all but only twelve went. A cat was tricked and a rat took his place. The King was puzzled by why his mater thought this book would help. Either way, he knew there had to be a clue in there somewhere and it was in his library.

"Gosh, I hope I can find it in time." He looked over the vast bookcases not even covering half of his collection. He looked down to the beautiful mouse on a pink dress "How you doing down there Minnie? Find it yet?"

Minnie looked up to Mickey smiling slightly "Not yet dear. I only hope we find it soon."

"I hear ya." Mickey sighed. He turned his attention to the white duck in a purple dress a few bookcases over. "Any luck over there Daisy?"

"None over here." She put another book back. They have been looking for hours.

Just then Mickey heard some squeaking and chattering over by the two chipmunks. Then heard cheering. He got down from the ladder when the two greeted him holding a book over their head since it has over half their size. "Here your Majesty! We found the book!" Dale announced Mickey picked up the book and scanned it smiling. "You guys did great. Thank you." Chip and Dale both saluted to King Mickey spoke, "It was our pleasure!"

"Did they find the book?" Minne asked as she walked over to where her husband stood with Daisy right behind her.

"Yep. Now all we need to do is wait for Sora and his friends to get here and head over to Yen Sid's and deliver this book." Mickey said with a smile. "They should be here soon."

Just then chip and Dale came rushing back into the room jumping up and down in front of Mickey. "Your Majesty. Your Majesty. They're here, they're here! The gummie is just about to land!"

Mickey nodded, "Good send them in here when they are in the castle." With that the two chipmunks took off, while Mickey went and sat at his desk in the library. Minne stood by him with Daisy next to her. Jiminy cricket also hopped on the table as he too was helping look for the book. They were all excited to see their friends again after the long year.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Goofy told everyone to hang on tight as they were landing the gummie ship. Kairi got to sit next to a window so when they came into the atmosphere she was so excited about seeing a castle and marveled at the beauty of the world. Goofy landed the ship and everyone got off the ship. Just as Sora stepped on to the floor he immediately felt two animals crawl up his body and had two chipmunks sitting on his shoulders, one on each side. "SORA! YOUR BACK!" they cried. Kairi just looked at the two and squealed with delight seeing the cute creatures. Riku gave a slight grin at the small reunion. "Sora we missed you!" Chip hopped on his shoulder, "Ya Sora! How ya been?" Dale chimed in.

Sora just laughed at his two small furry friends. "Things are great. It's good to see you again."

Chip and Dale noticed a girl giggling at them. They ran down Sora and over onto the shoulders of Kairi. "Hey Sora, whose the girl." Chip said curiously. "Ya, she's really pretty." Dale leaned in fluttering his eyes. Chip hopped on over to him and bobbed him over the head. "Knock it off Dale."

Kairi just laughed all the more seeing them fight. She calmed herself down and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Kairi!" She said warmly.

"KAIRI! You're Kairi! Chip we finally get to meet Kairi!"

"It's great to meet you Kairi. I'm Chip!"

"And I'm Dale!"

She patted the chipmunks on the head before they hopped back down to the floor. "Sora, the King is waiting for you in the library. Hurry this way!" With that the two chipmunks scurried on ahead. Riku just shrugged his shoulders, "What, don't I get a hi to? Oh well, I know when I'm not wanted." Riku sighed playfully.

"Aw C'mon Riku. They were just excited to be able to meet Kairi." Sora put a hand on his shoulder giving him a smirk.

Riku looked at Sora with a devious grin. "Ya, I would be excited to if I got to meet Kairi for the first time to."

Kairi put her hands on her hips looking at Riku, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing. Come on the King is waiting." Riku said walking passed everyone to where the chipmunks had left the room.

"Hey Riku wait up. Do you even know where you're going?" Sora chased after him with Kairi tailing behind, leaving Goofy and Donald to just shake their heads in amusement.

"It's good to have the gang back." Goofy started to walk on ahead.

"Ya, but it might not be that great of enjoyment once we set off fighting the new enemy." Donald pointed out.

"Gee Donald, do ya always have to try and kill the mood." Goofy shot back.

"Let's just go see the King ya big palooka."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As they were walking in the halls Kairi would spot a statue of an armored suit or some paintings on the wall. She would pull on Sora's arm in excitement pointing to what made her so excited. Sora would nod in agreement saying that it was cool and Goofy would give a little history on it.

"Oh Sora…this is amazing." Kairi stopped and just stared in awe at the painting on the wall. She grabbed for him and found his sleeve. "Sora, have you seen this?"

"Yes Kairi, I have." He just smiled looking at the awe struck Kairi. Riku looked up at the painting and smiled also. It was a painting of King Mickey with his Queen on their wedding day. The queen wore a beautiful white dress with a pink lace trim while the King red suit jacket with a black vest.

"Kairi we should get going, the King is waiting." Sora took her hand and began walking to try and pull her from the painting. She turned as they started walking, "Right." She said while now walking next to him.

"Now, that is cute." Riku said in amusement

Kairi turned her head around to look at Riku hoping it was another painting she had missed, "What's cute Riku?"

He just pointed down at their hands smiling, "That."

Now Sora looked wondering and noticed where he was pointing, Kairi looked to and they both realized that they were still holding hands. They quickly let go and they both blushed a shade of bright pink avoiding eye contact. Riku laughed at the sight and now walked In between them, placing his arms around their shoulders. "So, shall we go see the King?"

"Y-ya. Heh." Sora placed his hand behind his head scratching the back of his head. "Oh look! Were here!" Sora said reaching for the door handle. Riku just rolled his eyes,_ Nice save lover boy._

As they entered the room they saw that the King was sitting at his desk reading a book. Chip and Dale ran up and hopped on the top.

"Your Majesty, they're here!" They announced in unison.

The King looked up and smiled once he saw his good friends who were walking in. He hopped down from his desk and approached the coming group. He stretched his arms out and gave a hug to Sora. "It's good to see everyone again."

"The same to you your Majesty!" Sora greeted.

He then went to Kairi and greeted her also with a hug. "Glad to see you're doing well."

He then walked in front of Riku with a wide smile on his face. "It's good to see you Riku." Riku knelt down to Mickey's level. "Same to you." They both embraced each other in a hug. The King then got down to business motioning them to the desk.

"The reason I have called you here was from a letter from Yen Sid. He mentioned a journal that a man by the name of Mitus Theao wrote about 30 years ago." He hopped back up on his chair and grabbed the book. "He mentioned that we stored the book here in this library. I myself never heard of it until the letter. It mentions a curse that took place a hundred years ago and it seems it passed down from generation to generation. This curse holds a deep darkness that binds a person to themselves and they lose all hope. He thought that if they could somehow break through the hopelessness they felt, the curse would slowly weaken and break."

"So is the curse a true story then?" Kairi asked with a concerned look

"According to Yen Sid it does. He found a new line of worlds that were too dark to detect. Once the worlds were reconnected over time they lost some of their darkness, but it's still heavy. Twilight town is the closest world which is now slowly starting to darken."

"So you need our help to restore the light to those worlds?" Sora getting a new determination in his voice.

"Sadly to say, yes. We're going to need everyone on this trip. Leon and the others are going to meet us at the mysterious tower. Yen Sid will explain everything to us then. Even I don't know all the details yet."

"So we have a new enemy on our hands?" Riku had his arms crossed leaning up against a pillar that was in the room.

"Yes." Mickey said gravely

"Don't worry your Majesty. We'll set things right. Together, with everyone." Sora said taking a step forward with a hand in a fist.

"I know you will. We will leave tomorrow morning on the gummie. We already made rooms for you to sleep in, so feel free to explore. Sora, why don't you show Kairi around more. I'm sure she would enjoy it. We can meet back for supper tonight."

"Sure your Majesty! Ready Kairi?" Sora said excitedly grabbing Kairi's hand dragging her away.

"Ya! Let's go!" A big grin shown on her face as they raced out.

"Just like little kids." Riku shook his head smiling.

Mickey motioned for Goofy and Donald to for them to go leaving just him and Riku in the room. Mickey let out a sigh and walked back over to his desk. When he sat back on his chair Riku noticing the King's distress. "You ok? You seem tired."

Mickey picked up the book to study it more, showing that his frustration was coming from the book. "It's this curse that has been bugging me. Yen Sid has warned me that curses can be a mighty strong power. It has me concerned for everyone. I just pray everyone stays safe."

Riku nodded in agreement, "If its Sora were talking about, then there is nothing to worry about. Plus he has his greatest weapon with him this time."

The king tilted his head, "Really, what's that?"

"His friends." Riku stated with a smile.

Mickey seemed to relax more, "Your right Riku. This time he has you and Kairi to fight alongside him. His strength comes from his bond with you and everyone he meets." Mickey closed the book and hopped back down, walking back to where Riku still leaned against the pillar. "Let's go have some fun before tonight. Whadya say pal?"

Riku pushed himself off the pillar smiling, "Sure. Why not?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After taking Kairi through the dining hall, the gallery, the audience chamber, the kitchen and the living courters, he had saved the best for last. He led her to the doors that led outside just standing before them.

"Ok, now before we go out, you have to close your eyes." Sora grabbed her hands motioning her to do so.

"And why do I have to?" Kairi pulled her hands back away right as Sora had let go of them.

"Because it will ruin the surprise. That's why." He was telling her again smiling as he grabbed her hands once more to shield her eyes.

"Sora, where are we going?" She pleaded as she peeked through her fingers.

"You'll find out once you stop peeking." He teased. "Here, I'll just do it. I can't trust you." He joked as he stood behind her to place his own hands to cover her eyes. He was glad for one that he was behind her and two; he was starting to blush for being so close to her.

Kairi instinctively placed her hands over Sora's as he led her to who knew where. She was glad that he was behind her, for she to blushed at his sudden behavior. She heard a door open as he motioned her to move forward ._I wonder where were going? _

They took a few more steps when she heard Sora spoke. "Ok, are you ready?" Sora then uncovered her eyes. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the sunlight, but when they focused on her surroundings her eyes widened. She was now standing in a rose garden with a fountain to their right. There was a section of Pink, red, white, and yellow roses encircling the fountain. She turned in a circle taking everything in, eyes wide and full of joy. She finally rested her eyes on Sora who was just grinning ear to ear in that goofy grin of his.

"So do you like it Kai?" Sora asked trying not to laugh at the sight of an excited Kairi.

Kairi stood there silent, her face lit up with delight when she basically jumped at him giving him a hug. "Oh yes I do! Thank you so much."

Surprised at her sudden reaction he wrapped his arms around her, "I knew you would." He said leaning his head into hers. She pulled out slightly too where she could look him in the eye. "It's beautiful."

"Do you want to know what else is beautiful?" Sora said still gazing into her eyes.

"What?" She asked curiously with a smile, still being held close.

Sora took one of his hands off her back and lifted it up by her ear to push back her hair.

"HEY SORA, KAIRI. DINNERS READY!" Riku yelled right before Sora brushed back her hair.

They both looked at Riku, who was waving his hand in the air trying to get their attention…it worked. They both look back at each other and quickly let go realizing how awkward they must look. They both turned away blushing a deep red.

Sora nervously chuckled scratching the back of his head. "Uh…um…race ya!" Sora took off running leaving Kairi behind.

"Hey, wait up Sora!" Kairi yelled back at him taking after him.

Meanwhile Riku and the King were walking on the side of the garden chuckling at the scene of the two. "You know Riku, that wasn't very nice." The King gave him a look, but a smile still on his face.

"You have to admit it was still funny though." Riku then laughed replaying the scene in his head again. Apparently they both noticed Sora and Kairi when they came through the door and watch the whole scene. Riku's smile grew when he saw them lean out staring at each other. The idea then entered his mind and called out for them. The King just glared at Riku, but once he saw the flustered Sora he couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. It reminded him of the earlier years when he first started to like Queen Minnie. "So has he told her his feeling for her yet?" The King asked thoughtfully

Riku just shook his head. "It would take Sora years before he even tells her that he likes her."

"Welp, at least their together this time. Maybe this journey will help."

"That's what I'm hoping for to, but I'm still going to have some fun with this." He said with a sly grin.

"Just don't take it too far."

**N/A: I kind of hurried on this chapter to get it done. I'm letting my brother use my laptop for about 2 weeks for school until he gets his in. I know I'm a nice sister, but that means I won't be able to write any until I get my laptop back (tear). I'll still write on paper and hopefully be able to use someone's computer to post it on, but if not I'm sorry guys. Don't worry I should be back in two weeks though. I'm going to miss you guys till then. Bye…**

**Sora: Wait…WHAT! You're leaving us?**

**N/A: ya sorry guys. I already told him he could use it.**

**Kairi: Sora, she said she will be back. She's helping her brother out.**

**Riku: You're kind of being a baby about this Sora.**

**Sora: It's just…two weeks really? What will I do for two weeks?**

**N/A: How about go and eat dinner. Want me to transfer you all there? That way you have something to do.**

**Everyone: Ya!**

**A/N: Ok everyone is at the table eating and having a good time. While Daisy is still after Donald for missing a date once again.**

**Donald: WWHHHAAATTTT!**

**Till then everyone BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Man it seems like it has been way to long since I was on here. My brother finally got his student loans back so he was able to get his own laptop. I missed my laptop so bad. Lol, I think i got posting deprived, if that such a thing, which I think it is XD. Anyway I still wrote, just in a notebook and had to type everything that I wrote. Whew! It took a while let me just say that. Anyway let me not keep you and go on with the story, FINALY! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Sora would be mine and no one else's lol**

**Chapter 8: Everything connected...to me?**

The next morning, everyone met up with each other at breakfast. Afterwards they packed up their things and boarded the gummie. Sora sat in the driver's seat and prepared for takeoff. Everyone strapped themselves in with King Mickey as his co-pilot.

"Is everything ready?" Sora asked through the com link of the ship.

"Good to go Sora. Everyone's all set." Riku had pushed a button on the wall where he could communicate to the bridge.

"Ok, here we go!" Sora pressed some buttons firing the engines, making the gummie lift slowly off the ground. Sora grabbed the steering lever and pulled back slowly, making the nose of the ship to point upwards. "Ready to see our friends?" Sora turned to the King with a smile.

"Fire away Sora."

Sora pulled on a lever on the console. They quickly gained speed, finally launching them into the atmosphere. Once they broke through and were gliding safely in outer space, Sora launched them onto hyper-space, leaving Disney Castle behind them.

After a few minutes of silence, King Mickey was still trying to figure out a way to tell Sora, that there was something about the mission that concerned only with him. He first wanted to hear from Yen-Sid about the new danger they would be facing, but the more he thought about it, the more he felt he should tell him, even though Yen-Sid also wanted to tell him. He closed his eyes to think. He fought everything inside of him from telling Sora and made up his mind that waiting would be for the best right now. JUST _A little bit longer pal, then you can connect some of the puzzle piece together and help them_. Sora looked over at his mousey friend who seemed deep in thought.

"Hey, you ok your Majesty?" Sora said with a hint of concern in his voice.

Mickey was snapped out of his thoughts when he looked at Sora who seemed concerned "Huh? Oh haha. Just thinking about stuff." He patted the journal that lay there, sitting in his lap. "Nothin to worry about."

"Hopefully Yen-Sid can explain some more. If there are worlds that are still shrouded in darkness, then I want to help."

Sora had a glimmer of determination in his eyes that pleased the King. If it was Sora who was called to bring all the worlds and the hearts to peace, then he could do it.

Sora looked at his tiny friend and smiled, "And I have my friends with me this time."

"That you do Sora." Mickey smiled back

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Deep in the dark void, where most lost souls don't even reach, a portal opened to reveal the hooded figure. He raised his hand toward a vast open less sea. There was no wind, no sound of waves, everything was eerily still.

"Out of the depths, you shall return. A life you want, I can give. Emotions. Feelings. A heart that beats. Help me with this task I ask and you shall receive."

The words seemed to echo over the lifeless water, as the hooded man paused as if waiting for something to happen. Then with a sudden shout.

"COME FORTH! SEEK YOUR REVENGE! THE TIME HAS COME, THE TIME IS YOURS. JOIN ME!"

The hooded man stared over the sea, his last words looming over it. He looked down to his feet, feeling the water splash on them. Slowly the water receded back, but once again rolled up onto the shore. A low rumble began to echo over the surface of the water. A small smirk grew on the man's face, knowing what was coming from its hidden depths. Suddenly it looked as if there was black bubbles' forming on the surface, but as they got closer, you could see hooded heads popping through the surface. Slowly revealing several bodies scattered about heading toward shore. After all of them reached the shore line, stepping on the black sea sand, the hooded man who summoned them, stood there proud and commanding, crossing his arms in satisfaction at his new army. One of the men spoke with humor in his voice, from the sudden state that he found himself in.

"Well would you look at that. Who do we owe this great pleasure to?" He said waving a hand in the air.

"Just call me...Lord Xen." He chuckled at the name, but for now, it fit him to a tee._ This is going to be better than I had hoped_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

At arriving upon the mysterious tower, the gummie set down just a few feet hundred meters away. Everyone hopped off the gummie to stare at the lone tower that stretched to the sky.

"Gosh, it's been years since I have seen master Yen-Sid. Place hasn't changed a bit." The King said looking around.

"What does he look like?" Kairi was intrigued to see what this powerful man looked like.

"Old and grey, just like Merlin." Riku joked

"I am not old and grey!" A familiar voice sounding out of nowhere. "I am a powerful wizard."

"That voice sounds awfully familiar." Sora said in a thoughtful manner. He put his hand by his chin as if he were thinking.

Just then blue smoke appeared around them. "As it should. It is I the Great Merlin." Then the blue smoke faded away to see the _old and grey_ wizard., wearing a blue robe with a long blue pointy hat that seemed to droop a little at the very tip of his hat.

"Merlin." Sora shouted happily. "Where's Leon and the others?" asking excitedly.

"Why they are already with Yen-Sid. We heard the gummie so I came to get you." Merlin then with a wave of his hand and a POOF! They were enveloped with blue smoke. Everyone coughed slightly as they were not prepared and breathed it in. As it dispersed, they realized they were now in Ye-Sid's study along with everyone else.

"Welcome everyone, we've been waiting for you." Yen-Sid looked at his old apprentice. "It's good to see you again Mickey."

"Same here. I got your letter and it worries me. Id it really that bad?"

Yen-Sid nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid so old friend. I would like to speak to you privately first. For I see that both problems are interlinked together."

Mickey nodded and followed him to another room, leaving everyone for a reunion that was greatly appreciated.

Everyone started to greet each other, catching up with old times, when two mysterious men came through the door, making Sora's crew gasp.

"A-axel?" Sora was floored to see his arch enemy, or friend, he was not quite sure what he was, but he was right before him, making his stomach churn with excitement. AXEL? Roxas was just as suprised as he was it seemed. "How did you...how could you? Huh?" He was now scratching his head.

The two in the door way just stared at each other, when the one who looked like Axel spoke. "I don't know who this Axel character is, but I think you got the wrong guy." He turned to his bald dark skinned friend. "Do I look like an Axel to you?"

"He just smirks crossing his arms. "I think you look like an idiot."

The Axel look alike made a wincing face. "Ouch, that hurt." He placed his hand over his chest. "Real deep."

The bald friend just rolled his eyes. "Ya whatever."

Everyone just stared at the two who look as if they were bickering when Leon stepped next to Sora. "That would be Reno; oddly enough they do look the same. The one who is bald is Rude."

The two stopped what they were doing and turned their attention back on the crowd. "Bald? Did you just call me bald Squall?"

"Easy there boy. Just don't listen to him." Reno was patting his good friend on the shoulder.

"So yer not Axel?" Goofy asked scratching his head.

"Sorry pal, but you got the wrong guy.' He seemed to have some black bar in his hand as he rested the bar on his shoulder.

"They do look the same." Kairi noted. "And act the same." Sora nodded in agreement.

"And dress the same." Goofy added making everyone look at him in confusion.

"How does a black robe and a suit be the same?" Donald said tapping his foot annoyed.

"Well, they both wear black." Goofy just smiled with an added ha-yuck, making Donald lose his temper and hit him over the head with his staff. "Ya big palooka."

Reno groaned. "You guys are annoying. Anyway, did we miss the meeting or are you just slacking off?"

"Actually you're right on time. The King is talking to Yen-Sid right now." Aeirth said cheerfully, holding her hands in front of her.

Just then the door that led to where Yen-Sid had taken King Mickey opened the door and the wizard and mouse came back into the room. Yen-Sid sat in his chair at his desk. "I see two more have joined us. Let us begin shall we. King Mickey would you like to start with the information from the computer and journal."

"Certainly Yen-Sid. It was a few months ago we found a journal with some unusual words. We could not understand them so we built a computer so that we could read the journal." Mickey paused for a moment planning on what he would say next. "Welp we found out that there was an uncoded Namine and that she was trying to send us a message. . . Everything that was ever connected to you is in pain. People from the past that you never even knew to the people who you may meet in the future, to the people like Roxas and Namine. They need you to reconnect, to put the pieces back together. Everyone is waiting for you Sora, not only to stop this new threat, but also for themselves."

Sora stood there confused. It was hard enough trying to figure the Roxas thing out, but now everyone he has ever known, talked to, or even seen are connected to him. "How is that possible? How is everyone connected to me?"

"You see Sora; your heart is the most powerful thing out there. It's so strong that people are linked to you. People from the past have hope in you. It was your love for your friends, wanting to protect them, your pureness. Everything that you are is a bright light for then to follow and link to your heart. Just like how Namine could rearrange your memories, your heart will lead them to happiness and to a world where there is no more pain and they can live in peace."

Sora was floored. Everyone was counting on him, not just saving the world this time, they need saving form themselves. "How do I do that you're Majesty. How will I know who they are?"

"Your heart will lead you to where you need to go and who to see. Trust in your heart, it will lead the way."

Mickey then nodded at Yen-Sid motioning him that is now his turn.

"There have been signs that there is another princess of heart, more powerful than the rest. She is in grave danger."

**There you have it folks another princess of heart. I wonder who it is? Can you guess? Well i decided to cut it there so that you would have something to read while i still work out the next chapter and how I want it to unfold. Take care guys and until next time XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: So it's been an interesting weekend for me. My tie rod broke on my car so I'm without a car from a few days (tear) oh well that's one of the things about having a car right Well I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 9: A new mission and strange happenings.**

**N/A: Sorry this chapter is mainly flashbacks so hope that doesn't bother anyone XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruit baskets of kingdom hearts. If I'd have my pick right now I'd take Kyo AND Roxas! XD**

Sora sat on the front steps outside of Yen-Sid's tower, looking out into the midnight starry sky, blanketed in a purplish glow; he sat alone with his thoughts. Learning about another princess of heart, once again put his mind in a twirl of confusion, let alone that, people from the past and present are pain. Not physical pain, but bonds of friendship and of the heart. He was the only one who could set them free of their prison, or so said Yen-Sid. He said the princess of heart and the people were connected, _but how?_

He knew now that the dream he had while still on Destiny Island was of her. He knew his dreams had meaning, something that he thought must have been kingdom hearts itself, crying out for help, warning him of the impeding darkness that wanted to cover the worlds. Now here was another warning, another dream of a princess that needed his help. He was contemplating on what to do next. There were so many choices he had to make, but which one should he choose?

_**Flashback**_

"_So many worlds are out there, each one a star, shining brilliantly. So many wonders they behold, but also many with dark hearts wanting their own pleasure, following greed, pride, envy, jealousy. There are some where the worlds work out their own problems, but there are others where they need the help of the Keyblade masters, due to the encounters of the heartless and nobodies." Yen-Sid looked directly at the three key blade bearers making sure they knew the fullness of what he was telling them. "Not all worlds have princesses of heart. Other worlds have their own protection to defend the evil. The one who we must worry about is a man that goes by the name Lord Xen. Were not sure if this is another type of nobody, or him himself coming back from the depths of darkness where he laid. He encountered three young Keyblade bearers like yourself. In the end they defeated him, but ended up lost. The connection they had with you, Sora, is that they met you when you were younger. I do believe they are the ones who seek your help. Alas though, one foolishly followed him and used the darkness inside of him, which, in the end, led to his demise and he took over his body resulting in the man named Xehnort."_

_**End flashback**_

Sora was bent over cradling his chin in his hands for support thinking about the three. He really does not remember anyone specific, but for some reason deep in his heart, he knew them. His heart knew something he didn't, so he would follow his heart. _So this Lord Xen is after the new princess. Yen-Sid still didn't know exactly what powers she possesses. _The only thing they knew was the power to lift any curse known to man. What did that mean? They already knew that spell to use in battle, so what was it really? Things were really starting to confuse him, so the only thing he knew to do was his old habit. He stretched his arms and legs, laced his fingers behind his head for support, closed his eyes and laid down to rest. After a moment or to, he felt as if someone was watching him. He peered through one eye to see his favorite auburn haired girl staring down at him.

"How did I know you would be out here you lazy bum." Kairi tried to hold back some giggles, smiling down at the now aware Sora.

"Gee Kairi, gimmi a break." Sora sat up rubbing his head in embarrassment. "I have a lot on my mind, I'm just thinking out here."

"By lying down with your eyes shut?" She shot back, hands on her hips.

"Well…I lay down _after_ I got done thinking. Things got too confusing for me to handle at the moment."

Kairi sat next to him, pulling her knees to her chest. "It is a lot to handle. Knowing there is another princess out there put me in wonder. How many other princesses or anything in that matter are out there. Yen-Sid said they have their own protectors, but it's just so mind blowing. I don't know what to think."

Sora gave a small grin. "Ya, tell me about it. You're not the one who has to deal with all this." Sora let out a sigh, finally releasing some of the pent up stress since hearing of the news." Plus I now have to try and figure out a way to help, whoever it is, I'm supposed to help." Sora threw both his hands in the air, then letting them rest in his lap.

Kairi figured that saving the worlds was a hard job, but never figured that Sora would get down about it. He was always so chipper, always putting on a smiling face, not letting anything bother him. Kairi was seeing a new side of him and seeing him like this makes her want to help him all the more. "Sora, things will fall into place. Don't worry; Riku and I are with you every step of the way." She inched her way closer to Sora to lean up against him. "You can always lean on us for help. Were always here for you." She pulled herself away and stared into his bright blue eyes.

He slowly showed a grin, his amazingly goofy grin, and nudged her side with his arm. "Thanks Kairi, you always seem to know what to say."

"Ya well, that's going to cost you 200 munny."

"Aw come on Kai."

"Well you can pay up whenever you want, but right now everyone is figuring out a plan. We should go see what they came up with." Kairi stood up looking down at him. She held out her hand which he gladly took. Sora feeling better about the new mission ran ahead of her grinning.

"Race ya." He was walking backwards, and then turned to sprint away before she could get in a word.

"Hey Sora! No cheating!" As she dashed away after him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riku was leaning against the far wall, arms crossed, and deep in thought. Everyone was in a huddle around the desk figuring out the best possible plan for their next mission. After Yen-Sid's little talk, he noticed Sora leave the room, _per request from Yen-Sid_, to think on some things and get himself ready for the journey ahead. What he had told them of the key bears and already meeting them at a young age, was bringing back an old memory that he had tucked away ever since the day their island was destroyed and he let himself be overrun with darkness. It was a little fuzzy at first, but it all came back to him like it just happened yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Riku come on. Race ya. First one to the boat gets to be captain!" A young 5 year old Sora was running across the bridge to get to the sandy beach. Excited and so full of energy. Riku on the other hand was walking enjoying the last bit of freedom before returning home to where he would have to get ready for bed. He reached the sandy beach while watching Sora on ahead talking to his dad. He caught something out of the corner of his eye to see a man dressed in funny clothes by the shore, staring off into the ocean. Right off from the start he knew that he was from another world. _

"_You're from another world aren't you?" Riku sounded so grown up, so mature for his 6 years old age. Which probably made the man so caught off guard by his question? _

"_What do you know about other worlds?" The man asked quiz idly._

"_You're not from our island and you're new around here. There was a boy long ago who left this island so he could become strong. I want to become strong just like him."_

_The man knelt down to his level, to look him directly in his face. "And why do you want to become strong." The man asked._

_Riku smiled looking out into the open less sea. "I want to become strong to protect the things that matter. You know, like my friends."_

_The man seemed to smile at him. He reached out his hand and something formed something Riku couldn't place. "In your hands, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then thought this simple act of taking its wielder you shall be one day be and you shall find me, Ocean shall contain you then"_

_Riku knew deep down that this was right, that one day he would be able to protect the things that were important. He slowly reached out his hand and grabbed the handle of the key. Suddenly, like something from deep within sparked. He could feel the power rushing inside of him, flowing from the tips of his fingers, to his arm that led to his heart. He felt a bond with the man._

"_Hey Riku! Come on!" Sora yelled from the dock, bringing his friend back to the shore of the beach._

"_If you want the magic to stay, you must keep this a secret." The man stood up, pleased with his decision that he had made with this young boy._

_Riku nodded. "I will." He turned around and started to walk to Sora, replaying the whole thing in his mind again._

"_Hey who was that guy? Did you know him?" Sora jumped up and down wanting to know every detail of his little friend._

_Riku looked at him and smiled "Maybe." This was one thing that Riku was never going to tell him. This he was going to keep a secret._

"_Aw, come on Riku tell me."_

"_Mm, it's a secret." Riku smiled enjoying the look on Sora's face._

_**End flashback**_

Riku pushed himself off the wall. _So Keyblade bearers can choose who they want to pass on the Keyblade to per say. _He started getting mad at himself for letting the darkness get the better of him. Here was a guy, a Keyblade bearer at that, who passed it on to him so he could one day fulfill his wish,_ protecting the things important._ Boy did he screw that one up, _big time._ This time though, he will make things right. This time he will do things right, the way it was meant to be. He looked around for any signs of Kairi, noticing her leave the room; he knew exactly where she was headed. To find Sora. Everything was going to be complicated now. Sure Sora could save the worlds, he did it twice for peeps sake, but this was different. Something was telling him that this new mission was going to be interesting.

He noticed everyone was getting a little huffy. No one was agreeing to anything. He finally joined the circle to see if they came up with anything at all.

"So I say we go to the world, whisk the girl away and be done with it. Have a princess protection program or something." Reno tapped his black bar on his shoulder, sounding a little peeved that this was taking so long.

Leon shook his head, "There is a little thing called world order. We may just have to fight whatever it is on her own world."

Reno rolled his eyes. "World order shmur order. Forget about the world order already."

Cloud hit Reno, smack dab, on the top of his head with his fist. "We do things the right way."

"Ok, ok. Don't be so ruff." Reno rubbed his head from the pain. "So what do you say we do then? Mr. smart one?"

Riku was getting tired of all the babbling going on, so he finally chose to give his piece of advice. "First off, we go in, scout it out, find out who were dealing with, in the meantime find the princess, keep her in our sights, and figure out what we do from there, depending on the situation." Riku folded his arms in satisfaction. He knew what he was talking about. Since working for Diz, his planning and recon has improved immensely.

Everyone stared at him, and then all started nodding at hearing of the well thought out plan. They liked it say the least. Why hadn't they come up with it themselves? Something so simple. Riku let a grin form on his face. He knew what he was talking about.

Reno shrugged finally relieved form the pain in his head. "It could work."

"Is Sora back yet?" Leon glanced over his shoulder, looking for the spikey brown haired boy.

The door suddenly swung open revealing Sora running in, panting, with Kairi on his tail. "Ha, beat ya. Now how about we say that were even with the 200 munny." Sora hunched over, hands on his knees, grinned at Kairi. She was in the same position as him only a few feet away. They both laughed at each other from their little game. Then as memory hit them, they looked up realizing that everyone was staring at them. He stood up, scratching his head. "Heh, sorry guys. So uh…what have we come up with so far?" Sora walked over to the group, now curious of their new plan.

Leon crossed his arms. "Recon. Find the princess, befriend her, and find out who were dealing with. Two gummie groups. One will follow the princess for protection, while the other one will find out what this Lord Xen is up to."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sora relaxed into his usual pose, hands behind his head, leaning on one foot grinning. "So who's going where?

"Donald, Goofy, Riku, you and Kairi, will be one, while Cloud, Tifa, me Rude and Reno will be the other." Leon stated.

"Heh, hopefully we can get some action. You up for it pal?" Reno tapped Rude on the shoulder with his bar.

Rude held his hands together, cracking each hand. "Oh now that would be fun. I'm ready for it if you are?"

"You bet on it." They both gave of cheesy grins, mocking each other in their little game of theirs.

"Alright enough with the theatrics. We have a mission to start. Let's get supplies together and meet in one hour for takeoff." Cloud was tired of the Reno's antics; there was a mission to do so they might as well get started on it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Boarding the gummie with their supplies, Donald radioed the other party, letting them know they were ready.

"We'll set down together in a remote area and figure out a place and time to report back to." Came Leon over the intercom.

"Roger that. See you when we get there." Donald quacked back. "Ok everyone buckle up. It will be a few hours till we get there, so you should rest up."

Sora buckled himself in, in the living area. Kairi sat next to him with Riku sitting across from them. Sora let his head fall back against the head rest, pondering on the things ahead. Riku noticed his friend's confusion.

"Hey Sora. Even though things may not make sense now, it will later on. Just like with Roxas, things will turn out right."

Sora lifted his head up so that he could look his friend in the eye. Every once in a while, Riku can say some profound things. "Thanks Riku." This was exactly on reason why Riku was his best friend. He knew how to cheer him up. He looked over at Kairi to see her smiling, encouraging face.

"He's right you know. When it comes to you, you make things happen." Kairi placed her hand on his shoulder.

Right then and there, he knew that his friends were his greatest asset. He was glad they came along. "Your right. It's not like me to brood over things like this." Sora put on his usual grin, hoping to convince not only his friends, but himself to.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Torhu looked out over the balcony deck of the Sohma's house watching the sunset. The glow of orange filled the sky, with hues of pinks and reds, signaling that the day has finally come to an exciting, but strange end. Everyone around the Sohma house had been acting unusual, not themselves. Torhu wondered if it had to do something with the weather, it was becoming fall, a new change to the season, or at least, that's what she had hoped.

After Haru came back from visiting Yuki at his garden in the woods, he seemed out of sorts somehow. There was something about his eyes. What exactly? She wasn't quite sure. They seemed more distant than usual. Thankfully Kyo and Momiji were still the same and nothing had changed in their behavior. A sigh a relief escaped her lips, trembling from the event of that afternoon. Thankfully no one was hurt.

_**Flashback**_

_After Momiji finally settled down from earlier that afternoon, Torhu was in the kitchen making dinner for everyone. Kyo was sulking at the table, while Momiji kept her company in the kitchen. Kyo could hear everything that was coming from the kitchen. When it came to those two, nothing could keep them quiet._

"_So Torhu, have you noticed anything different with Haru? He seems like he wants to pick more fights with Kyo."_

_Torhu was happily stirring the Miso soup in front of her, making sure nothing would stick to the bottom of the pan. She turned to face Momiji. "Well there was the fight when you guys came, but would you really call that a fight? He really didn't do anything. I'm just happy nothing came from it."_

_Just then Kyo came in rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm with Momiji. He was trying to pick fights with me at school today too. He seems out of sorts."_

_Momiji clenched both of his fists on his chest, right under his chin. "Right. There is defiantly something wrong."_

_Torhu held the spoon to close her chest, looking to the floor, worry stricken across her face. "Could he just be going black today? Was he just having a bad day?" Looking up hopeful, hoping that she solved the answer and that was _all_ it was. _

_Kyo looked to the worried Torhu, mentally slapping himself in the face for bringing up this kind of subject in front of her. She worries way too much. "Torhu, I'm sure that's it. Let's just leave him be for now, besides he is with Yuki."_

_Momiji shook his head, "But Kyo you know that can't be true."_

_Kyo sighed at Momiji hitting him on the head "Hey, shrimp. He is _fine_. Besides, "He pointed towards Torhu, hoping he would pick up on his hint. "We don't want to _worry Torhu_ now do we?"_

_Momiji thankfully did catch on. Looking at her worried look, spoon still clutched tightly at her chest. "Heh, sorry Torhu, didn't mean to worry you." Momiji grabbed her hands holding them tightly in his. "I was just over looking it, sorry. Everything is fine."_

_Torhu put on a smile. Even though she wanted to believe her friends there was something deep down that told her otherwise? For now though she would keep an eye on him just in case that_ feeling_ was right. "It's ok Momiji. I know you care for him, same with you Kyo. When Haru and Yuki get back, we'll have a nice dinner with everyone." Or so he hoped_

_Kyo Scratched his head, annoyed about the conversation. He never like when his inner feelings emerged and tried to stay away from it, it just made things so awkward. "Ya, well as long as black Haru is gone-"_

"_Are you guys talking behind my back again?" Haru emerged from the doorway, not looking to happy. _

"_Ha-Haru!" Torhu about leeped from her skin she showed up so suddenly. "S-supper is almost ready."_

"_I don't like it when that _stupid cat_ talks about me. It _sickens_ me." There was a bite in his voice. So _cat_ is there something you need to say to me?" Haru walked right up to Kyo and grabbed his shirt collar._

_Kyo looked in his eyes. Momiji was right, there was something different there. It seemed more vacant, but why? He looked over to Torhu, seeing the terror in her face, dropping the once clentched spoon to the floor. He looked back at Haru, he was sneering, a crooked smile shown across his face. Kyo was mad beyond all belief. "Ya. I do have something to say to you." He grabbed Haru's fist with one hand and pointed over at Torhu with the other. "You see Torhu standing over there? Your freaking her out you stupid cow! LOOK AT HER! SHE IS SCARED OUT OF HER MIND RIGHT NOW!"_

_Haru glanced over seeing the petrified girl now holding her mouth with her hands. She looked terrified. Haru gave a slight chuckle. "Do you really think I really care?"_

_This threw Kyo for a loop. He knew that Torhu ment something to him, heck she ment something to all of them. She was special, someone who could only reach the Sohma family. "Are you serious? Haru?" Kyo's anger left and filled with worry._

_Torhu knew something was wrong. She recalled the day when Yuki almost from what she fearded killed Kyo. His eyes seemed distant, blank, empty, the same way Haru's eyes looked quickly ran to Haru, grabbing his arm. "Haru. Put Kyo down. Please." Tears started to for in her eyes when she saw Haru's smirk grow bigger. "Please Haru. You don't really want to do this. Haru…your scaring me." She was sobbing now gripping tighter to his arm._

"_Haru man, just set me down will ya. LOOK AT HER! DON'T DO THIS." Kyo still holding Haru's writs felt it loosen just a was glad he was coming back to himself, or so he hoped._

_Haru just stared at the girl who was now slumped at his feet, crying in a fit of sniffls and tears. The rage that was in him slowly subsided, gaining a headache. He slowly let go of Kyo, kneeling beside Torhu holding his just stood there watching, while Momiji was at Torhu's side also staring at Haru._

_Torhu looked up threw her tears, noticing Haru was in pain. She place her hand on his back making him sit up to look at her. He opened his eyes and she noticed they were back to normal. She instantly hugged him from relief, startling everyone since they now had a cow in the room. _

_The pain in Haru's head vanished, which he was thankful for. He had no idea what had just happened to him, why he bacame so angry, or why he cared so little for Torhu at the time. It was like a switch went off inside him that made him go black, or he should say beyond black. He lowered his head as she hugged him from the side of his neck. "Sorry to worry you Torhu. I'm not sure what happened."_

_She sniffled threw her quieted tears. "I'm just glad your back to yourself."_

"_I could _kill_ you right now Haru! How _dare _you treat her like that!" Kyo's anger was back and in full swing. He crossed his arms, closed his eyes huffing. _

_**End flashback**_

Torhu was brought back to reality when Kyo came and stood next to her. He saw how the day was still affecting her, he just was not sure how to cheer her up. "So uh…I was um…" He sctarched his head trying to find the right words to say.

"What is it Kyo?" She said quickly, worry in her eyes.

Kyo slapped himself mentally. How he hated it when he made her worry. She worries over the most silliest thigns it's a constant thing with her. "Oh its uh…where did you put the leftovers? Shigure is home and he has not had supper yet."

She suddenly brightened up" Oh! Its in the fridge! I'll just go and heat it up for him!"

Before he could say anything she was aleady gone. Eager to help whenever she could. "Oh well, at least she happy again."

**N/A: ** **Well that went way different then planned! You think your going to write something but when your fingers start typing they take on a whole new life of their own. That's one thing I love about this. Well hoped you enjoied the chapter. Leave a review, I feel like I could have done something else, but I can't put my hand on it. Oh well, as long as you readers like it that makes me happy. Well its off now to write another chapter for this and another story for my fairytale hearts lol if you like fairytales you should check it out if you havn't yet. Your in for some laughs there. XD its fairytales Kigndom hearts style. **


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: I finally finished chapter 10 YAY! I have been distracted lately hehe (playing kh2 after I had it stolen a like 3 to 4 years ago along with my ps2 and then for Christmas I finally got a ps2 again (cheers) anyway I finally just bought kh2 again and have been playing it. oh how I missed it! I also have been making a kh video well several haha y aim a multi tasker XD anyway enough of me I bet you want to get back to the story huh? Well here ya go chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: its any girls dream to own kingdom hearts right or furuba? Then they would be able to put themselves in the game and have one of the guys for their bf! XD alas though it's not me…..(sniff sniff)**

**Chapter 10 a plot thickens.**

Overlooking the bare plains of a forgotten world stood Lord Xen. You could hear the wind hollow an over the empty plains. With his arms behind his back in a regal posture he turned to walk back into his run down castle. Browns and tans littered the area matching the scenery outside.

Dead and deserted.

One could say that his castle used to host a beautiful kingdom, but greed and jealousy filtered in turning this once glorious kingdom into a place of war and destitute. This place was very fitting, just perfect for him.

As of hearing footsteps approach him from behind, he knew it was his loyal subject. The one who he trusts to di all his biddings.

"It pleases me how well your two test subjects have been coming along. I think it's time that we broaden our research. Shall we test out our plan?"

The man knelt before Lord Xen. He had great respect for the man, he knew how to plan, how to find the darkness in people's hearts and use it for his purpose. He was pleased to be called by such a man, to be his servant, to be his slave. This man had vision.

With an evil smirk he arose cocking his head to the side. Oh he loved to hear his neck crack. Reminded him of someone dying.

"In deed. The test subjects were easy to manipulate. There is so much darkness inside of them; they are tormented beyond all means. The others should be just as simple."

Lord Xen smiled. "Good. How about our little pawn? How is he doing? Is there any sign of him expecting anything?"

"No my liege. He is unaware of any of our plans. He still thinks that I am only there to give a helping hand, to how shall we say, his problem. "

"I see." Lord Xen turned to face his apprentice. "Raven, I think it's time to start setting our full plan in motion. See to it that everyone turns on the cat. This should upset our princess to where she would do anything to help him."

"What shall I do with the girl? Shall I make her watch? It may put her in more distress, make her more vulnerable." Raven stood showing a cocky smile. He knew that his master would like his idea.

Lord Xen pondered on this for a moment. He turned back looking out into the barren plains. "If it would make it more enjoyable for you, go right ahead. Just be sure that you bring her to me. I don't need this to deter you away from our plan."

Raven bowed to his master. "You have my word that I will not get carried away and loose objective of the vision." He stood up and went to leave.

"Oh and one more thing." Lord Xen didn't bother to turn around. "Why not bring one of our friends with you, for precautionary measures. Does not matter which one. You take your pick."

Raven bowed once more to his master and left. _Now this should be interesting._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Why must we sit here? I would like to have revenge, but I would also like to leave this cursed place. The stench here is too much for me to handle."

"At least you don't have to worry about your hair. It's far too dry here. Do you know how much hair product I need to use for it to look like this?"

A man with an eye patch sighed at the bickering two. Sure the place wasn't as good as their old castle, but to get revenge that was going to be priceless. "Sure it's not what were used to, but still, you guys have been moaning all day."

"Personally, I can't wait for this revenge." A blonde guy with a British accent spoke forth. "Though I would bet that this second chance won't last long."

"Silence."

A man with silver long hair stood before them. It was no other then Xemnas himself. Everyone from the organization was there, waiting for a sign that it was finally time for them to strike back at Sora. Being promised a heart while getting revenge was a grand treasure in itself.

"Friends, we have been granted a second chance. We no longer need kingdom hearts to grant us our hearts. We have a promise, from someone long before us, who I know will succeed in his plans. Not even Sora can match his power."

The door opened, making everyone turn to see Raven walking in with their traditional black coasts.

"So what do ya guys think? Does it suit me?" Raven loved being cocky. It was second nature to him.

"As if. Only true organization members make this outfit look good. You look like a fat cow in yours." Xibar wasn't pleased at all. He disliked Raven very much. There was something about him that seemed too familiar.

"Like you know. Anyway, the master is about to set his plan into action and I get to pick one of you guy to go with me. now who should I pick." Raven stood there holding his chin in one hand and supporting his elbow with the other. On top of that he thought a nice foot tap added nicely to his facade.

"So the plan is being set in motion." Xemnas sat in his chair. "Which one of us shall you choose first? Maybe you should take two for good measure."

"Sorry pal, but Lord Xen only wants one of ya." Raven waved him off. "I already know who I'm gonna take with me." He smiled enjoying the little game he was playing. "I'll go with Luxord. You're a gambling man. Maybe you can tell me my odds at winning when were on the battlefield."

"Hm, well looks like I get to leave his desolate place for a while. I think I may like you Raven. You like to take risks; I can see it in your eyes." Luxord stood and followed Raven out the door. Leaving the other eleven organizations behind."

Axel stood up from his chair and walked over to the window. He leaned against the window when he felt someone walk up behind him.

"So are planning revenge like the rest of us?" Siax face the room, not glancing once at Axel.

Axel didn't move. He wasn't sure what he wanted except for a heart. He knew there could be no possible way, but he just wanted out of the void, he wanted to see his friend again.

"We know what you did before you disappeared. You were always causing us problems. Know this though; we may encounter the Keyblade master again. If you're not going to be with us then we have already decided to kill you right here. Along with the other traitors that try and over throw us again." Siax nodded and walked back to his seat. Leaving a still silent Axel.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Torhu! Guess what? Hatori and Ayame are visiting Shigure!" Momiji beamed in the hallway at school.

"They are! I hope their still there when we get back. Will be and Haru be coming over to?" Torhu clutched her schoolbooks. She was excited about Hatori and Ayame, but that usually meant that Momiji would also stop by and visit, which was fine, but Haru always would tag along. The way he has been acting has her unsettled. What if another episode came about? What would she do?

Momiji just smiled happily. "Of course silly. Why wouldn't we come over?"

"Oh just wondering." Torhu was putting on a fake smile. How could she let Momiji know how she felt about Haru right now? It was horrible for her to even think that. He is her friend! Something down inside of her though was telling her that something was wrong. The ringing of the bell brought Torhu back from her thoughts as Momiji waved bye.

"I'll see you after school! We'll walk home with you. Ok?" Momiji ran on ahead turning around once more giving her a small wave before heading off to class.

Torhu stared at the ground as she walked _I hope nothing bad will happen today. _

_OOF!_

Torhu looked up and noticed that she had walked right into Yuki. She shook her head when she noticed the concern in his eyes. "Ha no worries. I was…uh…just studying the tiles in the floor! There such a pretty color! I never noticed them before!"

Yuki smiled politely at her tilting his head to the side. "Oh I see. Well they are pretty nice, are they not? Well I got some student council meetings. I'll see you when we go home. Good-bye Miss Honda."

Before Torhu could get another word in, he was gone. _That was strange. Even I thought my excuse was silly. _"He must be in a hurry, but still." _Please…let this be a good day._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The last bell rang signaling that school was finally out. Torhu walked up next to Kyo who was mulling over something.

"Hi Kyo. Ready to meet up with everyone to go home?"

Kyo crossed his arms. He was still sitting in his chair, leaning in on the back two legs. "Ya well sorry to burst your bubble, but everyone already left before school was out."

"Really? Do you know why?" Torhu was a little worried. They never left school early before. "Do you think it was because of Akito?"

"HOW SOULD I KNOW! IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM TO KEEP TRACT OF THEM! WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE, THEIR PERSONAL ATTENDANT OR SOMETHING?" Kyo was defiantly mad.

_WACK_

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" Kyo rubbed his head where Uho smack him with her study guides.

Uho pointed at Torhu. "Yo, carrot top. Next time you think about taking your anger out on poor Torhu again." She now grabbed him by his color and brought him close to her face. _"I will personally use you for a punching bag. GOT IT!"_ She let go of his collar and stepped for the door waving at Hana. "Hey you coming or not Hana." She then looked over her shoulder and smiled at Torhu. "Catch ya later Torhu. Don't let ole carrot top make you cry. Got it?"

Torhu smiled cheerfully now, forgetting about Kyo's temper. "Don't worry Uho, I'll be fine. See you tomorrow." Once Hana and Uho were out of the room she let out a sigh.

Kyo rubbed the back of his neck. He was nervous. He was never good at apologizing. "Sorry. Ok. I'm just in a bad mood. I…didn't mean to take it out on you." Kyo stood up grabbing his school bag. "Come on. Let's go home." Kyo then stomped out of the room with Torhu smiling right behind him.

"Ok!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A light appeared in the sky followed by another bright flash. Two gummie ships lowered themselves along a riverbed in the woods. The first ship was Sora's team, while the second ship was Leon's. Everyone gathered under the bridge that was right next to them.

"Sora, why don't you take your team and go explore the south half of the town, while I'll take my team north." Leon was already taking charge.

"Sure sounds good to me." Sora nodded. "But how do we keep in touch?"

Leon tossed his a hand held device. "Cid made this for us. All you need to do is press the button and we will be able to talk to each other."

Sora's face lit up "Really? Wow!"

Riku stepped forward crossing his arms, he seemed like he wanted to get down to business as well. "So when do you want to meet back?"

"Check in every hour. We will meet back here in three. If you find any trouble, call us and we will come and help."

"Can we get a move on?" Reno tapped his black bar on his shoulder. "There might be some cute girls here that might know something." A sly grin was plastered on his face.

"Only you would say that." Rune shot back.

"What? I'm a grown man. I have needs." Reno waved his hand in the air.

_SMACK_

"Ouch. Again with the head? You got to quit doing that." Reno rubbed the top of his head.

"Well you need to quit acting like an idiot." Cloud huffed.

"Rune help a guy out?" Reno begged.

Rune just shrugged "Hey I'm with him."

"Well your no fun." Reno said pouting.

Riku sighed while Kairi giggled and Sora just shook his head. "Come on guys. We don't have time for this." Riku started to walk south hoping to get away from all the stupidity.

"Hey Riku wait up! Come on Kai" Sora grabbed her hand to catch up to Riku with Donald and Goofy snickering from behind.

"So Riku. How far do you think we will want to check?" Sora asked him once everyone had caught up to them.

"Well were going to be scouting for the next three hours so I say we go as far as we can. Who knows how big this place is."

Kairi walked beside Sora and Riku trying to match their pace. She was slightly shorter than them and had shorter legs. She had to walk faster just keep in sync with them. She was not used to always walking around worlds. "I wonder what the eighth princess is like. How will we know when we find her?"

"Well, uh…um. You know I'm not sure." Sora laughed nervously. "Riku do you know?"

Riku slowed his pace a little. The thought brought him back to when he was using the darkness for his own purpose and let it consume him. Then he stopped, staring at the ground. Everyone turned around looking at him. Kairi knew something was bothering him. She walks over to him and placed her hand on his shoulders.

"Hey, Riku. You all right?"

Riku looked at Kairi and saw that she was concerned then to Sora he had the same look. He was glad to have such good friends. Too good for him. "Well…it's just."

"You're thinking too much." Sora leaned into his usual relaxed pose. Don't worry what happened in the past Riku. The important thing now is that you're with us and you're in the light. Right Kairi." Sora grinned

Kairi smiled "He's right Riku. The thing that matters is that you're walking in the light now."

Riku felt better, but he still kicked himself for it. He knows that, he just dwells on it too much.

"Besides." Sora continued. "If it weren't for you, who knows where I would be right now. Same with Kairi. You were able to help us out even though you were turned into Ansem's form. Let's just say you were…undercover." Sora walked over to Riku "Am I right or am I right."

Riku couldn't help but smile. "You know, no matter how messed up that sounded, it makes sense. Even coming from you."

Sora crossed his arms. "Hey. What's that supposed to mean."

Riku just shrugged, "Oh nothing." He started to walk once more with everyone following behind him leaving Sora standing where he is while everyone laughed.

"Ok wise guy. So do you know how to find any of the princesses?" Sora asked finally catching up.

Riku nodded "Ya. They all emit a certain type of light. That was how I helped maleficent track them down before. I could sense darkness and light. Once I get within a hundred yards from them depending on how strong their light is I can find them."

Kairi leaned in close. Curious about herself and her light. "So then, what about me? Could you always sense it?"

"Not until I let the darkness control me, but I also found out from King Mickey that the Keyblade bearers are able to sense and pick out the light to. As for you Kairi. Your light is very bright and warm."

Kairi folded her arms behind her walking proudly "Thanks."

Sora was dumbfounded. "Wait? What? Were able to sense the light. How come I never could?"

Riku palmed his face. "Sora, what do you always feel when your around Kairi?" Riku started to smirk slightly after this.

"Well…uh…that is…" Sora scratched his head. He could feel his face get warm.

Kairi jumped at Riku's question. She also wanted to see what Sora thought. "Yes…" She was waiting in anticipation for an answer.

Before Riku could have more fun with this, he stopped dead in his tracks. Looking from side to side

Sora turned around sensing that Riku caught sniff of something. "Riku, is it the heartless?"

"I'm not sure, but it's up ahead. We better hurry and check it out." Riku summon the Way of Dawn, taking off. "Guys, we need to hurry!" Riku yelled as they ran. "The princess is in danger. There is so much darkness around her I can barely sense her!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Torhu was glad to be home. It was a great school day, but being able to see Hatori and Ayame got her excited. She slipped off her shoes with Kyo tagging along behind her.

"I'm home!" Torhu announced gladly. She walking to the living room and found that no one was there. She then glanced in the kitchen to find that empty to.

Kyo walked up beside her. "Hey, what's up? Isn't anyone home?"

Torhu sighed. She was hoping to at least see someone in the house. "I guess they must be out."

Kyo slumped to the table stretching his legs out while using his elbow for a rest on the table. "Well good. I didn't want to see that Ayame today anyway. The guy gives me the creeps."

Torhu smiled softly. Oh Kyo. He's not that bad. I love hearing his stories about Shigure, Hatori and him being in school."

"Well good for you." Kyo had his eyes shut. He opened his right eye to see Torhu with a solemn expression. He never did like to see her sad. He knew what could cheer her up. "Hey Torhu. I'm getting kinda hungry. Want to make us a snack?"

Torhu perked up just like he expected her to. She always loved doing things for people. She was way too tenderhearted for her own good.

"Sure Kyo! What would you like?"

"How about some tuna rice balls."

"Ok!"

After Torhu left the room, he let a small grin form on his face. _Knew that would work. _

A few minutes passed by and he could hear Torhu humming in the kitchen. _If only it could be this quiet every day._ Kyo was snapped from his thoughts when he heard the front door slam shut. He looked to the door way to see who would emerge. Whoever it was didn't sound very happy. "Great it's probably Yuki. Now I have to deal with him. And the afternoon was looking so nice to." Kyo mocked himself.

To his surprise to whom emerged was Haru and he looked like he was in a bad mood.

"Hello _cat _do you want to come out and play." Haru cracked his knuckles.

"You know Haru, before you got here I was having a great afternoon, but now that you're here, I might as well have a little fun" Kyo stood up from his seat taking a fighter stance that he had learned up in the mountains. "I'm ready are you?"

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into _cat boy_." Haru leaped at Kyo, throwing his fist towards Kyo's face.

"Oh this should be interesting." Kyo caught Haru's punch in his hand, blacking it from his face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Torhu heard the commotion and hurried into the room. She was dreading that another fight was about to break out. She could feel it. When she walked into the room she saw Haru throw a punch at Kyo. Thankfully for Kyo he had caught it just in time before Haru's fist landed on Kyo's face.

"Haru. Kyo. Please don't fight." Torhu pleaded.

She then felt someone behind her. She turned around to see Yuki standing in the kitchen doorway. "Oh Yuki, your home…" She stopped in mid-sentence. When she looked into Yuki's eyes, there she saw it. The same distant, cold eyes. "Are you alright Yuki?"

"Why I'm wonderful Miss Honda. Thank you for asking." Yuki sounded cold. There were daggers hidden in his voice.

Chills were sent down Torhu's back. Yuki was not himself. She touched his arm, hoping that maybe, just maybe like last time he would snap out of whatever he was in. "Yuki, please."

Kyo and Haru were both watching the scene before them. Kyo looked back to Haru noticing that he was grinning at the sight. Kyo got angry and shoved Haru away. "You STUPID RAT! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE HER CRY!" Kyo started to walk straight for him when Haru wrapped his arms around Kyo's stopping him in his tracks.

"You're not going anywhere." Haru sneered.

Kyo looked back at Yuki. He was snickering? When did Yuki ever snicker? "You stupid cat. Do you really think that I care that, this _wrench_, is crying?"

Kyo was furious now. "_HOW. DARE. YOU. YUKI YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO LIVE THIS ONE DOWN." _Kyo tried to slip out of Haru's grasp, but everything that he tried failed. "HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET SO STRONG HARU?"

Torhu looked up at Yuki. Tears were welling up in her eyes. Did he just call her a _wrench_? This couldn't be Yuki. He would never say that. He was always polite, sincere; he was always nice to her. What was making him do this? "Oh would you look at that. The poor girl is crying." Yuki put on a sad face mocking Torhu. "It seems like I did a bad thing." Yuki took his sights away from Torhu to Haru. "Take him outside to the others. It time to teach that cat a lesson he will never forget."

Haru nodded dragging Kyo away. "YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING TO HER YOU STUPID RAT! ONCE I GET OUT OF THIS…_IM COMING FOR YOU."_

Yuki looked down to the terrified girl. She was crying up a storm and it was getting a little irritating. "So it's time for you to watch something that I'm going to have the pleasure to show you." He stroked her hair out of her face. "You Miss Honda will see something you will never forget." Yuki then started to pull her outside

Torhu didn't refuse; she didn't say anything for that matter. Something was wrong, so very wrong. Yuki was not himself, talking weird and Haru was going along with it. Not to mention Yuki's eyes. They seemed so hurt, so distant. Nothing she said reached him. She was at a loss for what she should do.

When Yuki brought her outside, she saw something she never wanted to see. There lying on the ground was Kyo. Every member from the zodiac circled around Kyo, each taking turns kicking him in the side, his back or his face. Torhu had to shield her eyes to sight was too painful. Yuki grabbed her arm yanking it away so she could see. Now she knew that something was wrong. No one. Not one of the zodiac members would do this to Kyo. Even though Kyo was well Kyo, they still held a place for him in their hearts. Yuki to. Now there they were treating Kyo like a kicking bag.

Momiji looked up, noticing Yuki holding Torhu. He ran up there to greet them smiling. "Hey Torhu! Hope you're enjoying the show! I know it might be a little violent, but don't worry. Everyone is having fun, even me!"

"Momiji…" Torhu breathed. _Why would you do this?_

Shigure picked him up. He was barely conscious. "Hey Yuki would you finally like a turn. Here we are having all the fun." Shigure sported.

"Well I would be glad to. Ayame, help me out will you." Yuki smiled coldly.

"Oh it would be a pleasure to help out my little brother! Hatori did you hear that! He wants my help!"

Ayame gleefully leaped toward Yuki grabbing Torhu by her arms. "Go ahead. I have her.!

Yuki glared back at Ayame. "You are still annoying as ever."

Yuki now stood in front of Kyo. Hatori was now helping Shigure hold him up. Torhu couldn't bare to see any more. "_STOP…please…stop._ Don't hurt Kyo. _Please…"_ Torhu held her head to the ground desperate for them to listen to her. "That's enough right? There is no need to hurt him more. You had your fun right?" She looked back up at everyone tears flowing down her face, eyes red and puffy from her tears. "Please…"

Kyo could barely open his eyes, let alone his head. He could see her, barely. She was so scared so frightened.

"_Torhu…"_ Kyo whispered.

Yuki turned around looking at Kyo. "What a sad looking state you're in." Looking back at Torhu, he smiled evilly. "Torhu, what would you say if I leave Kyo alone. I won't touch him, no one here will. That's if, _only if, _we make you his punching bag _instead?_"

Kyo was furious at Yuki. He knew that she would agree to it. That's just the way she was! If she could help someone out she would. NOW SHE WAS GOING TO SAY YES! TO TAKE HIS PUNISHMENT or whatever this was. Kyo tried to yell, but he was too weak, even the thought of her getting hurt, he still could not muster anything up. All that came out were angered whispers.

Torhu looked at Kyo. She knew that he wouldn't want her to, but he was in so much pain, so much agony. If he suffered anything more he could die. She whipped away her tears and nodded "If you promise to leave him alone, you can hurt me all you want in his place."

"Miss Honda, we have ourselves a deal."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Guys, we need to hurry!" Riku yelled as they ran. "The princess is in danger. There is so much darkness around her I can barely sense her!"

Everyone nodded as they ran further into the woods, running ever so faster to save the eighth princess of heart.

**Wow how about that! I think I did well on that chapter! YAY ME! I was hoping to get to an actually fighting scene, I'm looking forward to writing it, but it turned into something else but still as good. But I promise there will be fighting next chapter. I feel bad for picking on Kyo like that he's my favorite in FB but you will see later on why. Anyway thanks for reading and RXR **

**Time to get back to my playing hehe…or should I finish my video making…..both are fun XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: SORRY! I know its been like forever since I last updated but here it is at long last! **

**Disclaimer: I wish beyond all else that I did own kingdom hearts at fruit baskets**

**Chapter 11: It's the 8****th**** princess!**

Terror. Terror was the only thing that Torhu could feel at the moment. Seeing Kyo lifeless, not being able to barely stand, broke her heart. What made it shatter was when Yuki, asked her if she would take the rest of his punishment. Why would her friends just stand there and watch, joining in on the brutal scene of hurting not only Kyo, but her as well. Torhu stood in silence trying to figure out what was wrong, why everything that she dreamt about was falling to pieces right before her eyes.

One look at Kyo lying there on the ground, she just had to say yes. She couldn't bare seeing him get hurt anymore. He didn't deserve it. She could just hear him telling her to stop, not to let Yuki touch her. To leave him be and let them finish him off. She made the mistake of looking in his eyes and there she saw it, sadness. All hate all anger left once she said she would take the rest from Yuki. She couldn't handle it anymore, the face he gave her made it harder for her to do this. It was finally time for her to do something for him and this is it. She was not going to let him stop her, even if it did mean looking like and ending up like Kyo.

Yuki saw the way she was staring at him. That made all the anger inside him burn more. He scoffed at them. How dare they share a special connection? How dare that stupid cat take his special Torhu away? How dare he have feeling for her? He was the _cat; _he was not allowed to looked back to Torhu and had a brilliant idea. He smiled evilly, almost chuckling at his idea.

Walking up to Torhu, Yuki held her cheek gently slowly stroking it, brushing some of the hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear. "There, now I can get a good view of that fragile face of yours." He lifted her chin with his finger ever so elegantly. Just like the Prince they named him to be. "Now dear Miss Honda. Its time for that pretty face of yours to show your true nature." He sounded calm, gentle, but you could hear the venom dripping from his mouth.

Torhu tensed up from his touch. It seemed cold. Every word he spoke, every movement of his hand, the look in his eyes, cold. "Yuki, please don't do this, but if you have to, then go ahead and do it whatever it is your feeling, just take it out on me. Ok?" she pleaded.

Torhu moved her head making Yuki take his hand back. This made everything more delightful for him. "Oh trust me when I say this Miss Honda, I will enjoy this more than punching that _stupid cat._"

Yuki lifted his hand high, using all his force; he brought his hand across Torhu's cheek. She fell to her knees from the force of the slap. A huge red welt formed within seconds. Her hair draped around her face hiding the tears that were trying to form. She had to be strong, everything her mother taught her.

Her mother…

Now more than ever she wished that her mother was here, to help her, to get her out of this mess, to save her. She knew this was the only way, her mother dealt with these things right? If her mother could do it so could she. Though I'm sure anyone would wish against it.

Yuki looked down at the pathetic girl. He motioned for Shigure to pick her up. "That was only a small portion of what you're going to get. Shigure hold her still, this is going to get brutal."

Yuki stepped back a few feet. He brought his foot up and swung it against her face. The force sent her to the side, but with Shigure holding her she didn't go far. The force of him holding her there hurt more than the kick to her face. She felt like her arms were going to be ripped from her sockets. Though she didn't get to think for long. Before she could dwell on the pain, Yuki came around with another round house kick to the other side of her face. Her left eye started to swell, blood trickled from her nose, and a big cut on her lip.

Yuki was having fun with this. Her face shown pain, sorrow. Everything he could hope for. This will teach that _stupid cat_ to love anyone again. This will be Miss Honda's punishment for loving _him._ How could she even think of the idea? Anger, envy, jealousy, burned deep in his heart. The more he thought about it the angrier he became.

This time he punched her in the stomach, then again, then again. The more he thought of the two being together each strike was quicker and deadlier. "Shigure let go of her!" Yuki yelled throwing his arm to the side to make his point.

He let go and she collapsed to the ground. Torhu tried to stand but the pain was too much. Tears wear already streaming down her face. The only thing that kept her going was the thought of her mom. The strength she had to keep moving forward, to keep pressing on. "Mother…please…" She whispered almost inaudible to hear, but someone else did.

Yuki eyes blazed. How dare she keep going on, that was one thing that he hated about her, once she sets her mind to something she keeps going, never giving up. Yuki grabbed Torhu by her hair and threw her off the deck and on to the ground. You could hear a loud crack when her body hit the ground. Such a fragile body, something so delicate. Yuki jumped to the ground ferociously running up to her grabbing her hair and pulling her up to face level.

"So Miss Honda, have you had enough?" Yuki sneered

"That's…enough…" Kyo struggled to stand up, but was forced back down by Momiji. "Leave…her alone…" Kyo stammered. Kicking himself that he was helpless to do anything.

Yuki turned to Kyo dropping Torhu to the ground. She laid there lifeless. "So, what are you going to do about it? Your so week you can't even stand. You can't protect the girl you _love_. You're disgusting." Yuki grabbed Kyo by his shirt and lifted him to face level. "You can't even _protect her._"

Kyo struggled to get out of his grasp but failed. He was too badly injured to do anything. "You're _going to die after this."_

All Yuki could do was smile. "I would like to see you try, but first, your turn." Yuki threw Kyo to the ground and kicked him in the gut.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sora, hurry! I can't sense her light anymore!" Riku shouted to the group.

"How much farther is she?" Sora yelled back.

"Just a few more hundred yards, were almost there!"

The group was running through the thick forest area. Riku sensed that the princess was in danger, but now she might even be dead! Sora kicked up the speed as everyone raced forward. Kairi was in the back, she didn't have as much stamina as everyone else and not as quick, but she kept a steady pace with the boys.

They saw the clearing up ahead. Riku motioned for them to slow down so he could scoop out the area. They all slowed and hid in the bushes. They could hear fighting up ahead and kept their guards up. Riku and Sora peered through the bushes. Checking the area and counting who they might be up against.

"I count fourteen people. Twelve are watching, one is injured and is getting a cruel beating and the other is a girl lying on the ground. She doesn't look good. I think that's her." Riku motioned showing Sora what he was looking at.

Sora nodded, but once he saw what they thought was the princess, he became antsy. "Riku why are we still sitting here? We have to go and help her!"

Sora was half way standing up when Riku pulled him back down. "Sora look! We need to know what we're dealing with before we just charge in there. What if they are all part of a group like how the organization was? We would be in trouble then." Riku pointed out. "Let's think of a plan first."

Sora started to protest with Riku when Kairi spoke up. "Riku, I think for plans is past due. Look at her. You said yourself that you couldn't feel her light anymore. We have to do something!" Kairi then stood up and charged for the open clearing.

Both Riku and Sora jumped up "Kairi! They yelled, following after her.

Before Kairi knew what she was doing she was standing in front of everyone, Keyblade drawn, ready to fight, when all eyes were on her. "I suggest you back up away slowly and leave those two alone." Riku, Sora and the others were standing beside her weapons drawn.

"I suggest you do as the lady says." Riku held up Way of Dawn, almost tempting them to strike.

"Yea, you don't want to mess with us." Sora took his normal stance with his Keyblade ready to defend Kairi if necessary.

Yuki stared at them, confused as to why there were people let alone a Duck and an over grown dog, standing on Sohma property. "And who might you be? This is private property owned by the Sohma's. I suggest you get off our land." Yuki started to walk forward some, crossing his arms.

"How about you give us those to on the ground and we will leave peacefully." Sora mused. He was hoping he would be able to fight, but with Kairi here, he rather just leave and not let her get hurt.

"That is something that we cannot do. This is a family matter, so I think it's time for you all to leave." Yuki looked to his side. Smiling he backed up by the unconscious Torhu. "On second thought we have a special guest for you." Yuki grinned almost prince like.

"If it isn't the Keyblade bearer and his lackeys." A voice came from nowhere, which made everyone tense up. Vines of darkness appeared and merged together to create a portal just like the ones organization XIII used. "Shall we play a game Roxas? Or shall we just end it right here." Out stepped Luxord. He held some cards in his hands fanning them out for him to look at.

"Luxord! How did you get here!" Sora couldn't believe his eyes. He defeated him a year ago.

"So you're behind this. How were you revived?" Riku ordered.

"Tsk, tsk. Is this how our reunion is going to be? Here I thought we could finally play a game nice together?" Luxord said sarcastically. "Though for defeating me, I shall have my revenge on you. I have better odds this time."

"Luxord! Don't give away anything. They will find out with time." Out came another man from the dark portal. He was also wearing a black coat like the organization. "Besides I also want to try my luck with the so called Keyblade bearer."

"And who do you think you are!" Sora yelled ready more than ever to fight.

"The names Raven. I'm awesome beyond compare. Also I'm great with the ladies." He gave a grin and a wink to Kairi. All she could do was give a grimace face.

"Well Raven, let's just see how awesome you really are." Sora stepped forward pointing his Keyblade toward him as a challenge.

"Not yet, first I want to play with you a little bit." He turned to Luxord who was crossing his arms getting impatient over the whole introduction. "Shall we play?"

"I've been ready for this since I was deleted from that no good traitor over there." Luxord threw the cards that were in his hands in the air and they grew ten feet tall towering behind him. "Shall we then?"

"Ready as we'll ever be. We took you down before, we'll do it again." Sora stood proud, putting the Keyblade on his shoulder.

"Not this time little boy." Raven held his arm out forward and materialized a bow. A whirl wind of air spun around it making sand and dust blow outward creating a small circular crater around him. "Your enemies are stronger plus, they have me." His last line having a hint of cockiness to it. Raven pulled an arrow out of thin air just like his bow. "Shall I show you my power? Shall I see what you're made of, but first a victim?" He scanned the area and noticed the orange hair boy was lying on the ground unconscious. "Hm. How about him? He's not a moving target, but he'll work." A grin slowly rising from his lips. "Try and stop this kid."

Raven pulled back on the string and let it go. The arrow shot out at incredible speed. Sora quickly lifted his Keyblade yelling "Air!" A burst of air shot forward just barely hitting the arrow making it careen into a nearby tree. He sighed in relief that he saved him in time.

"Ha, nicely done, but I'm not done yet." Raven motioned the Sohma family to depart the scene, departing into their own black portal, leaving only Torhu and Kyo unconscious lying on the ground. "Now that our audience is gone shall we?" Raven stood leaning on his long bow that he had stuck into the ground.

"Kairi and Donald go over and see if those two are all right. If you can pull them to safety, they look like they need to be healed. This fight is going to get dangerous." Riku whispered nodding his head at the two strangers.

They both nodded and started to inch away to the side. Sora looked at Donald and mouthed "Take care of her." Donald gave him feathery thumbs up grinning at him. Sora looked to Riku nodding to him that he was ready.

Luxord tapped Raven on his shoulder. "If you don't give the order to start then I'll rebel and kill him myself." Luxord had been waiting impatiently. _This guy is such a crack! To think that he is superior over me and that I must listen to this bloody ranting. _

Raven sighed "Fine, you can have the first strike, but I want a piece of him to." Raven stepped over to the side letting Luxord have some fighting room.

Riku sighed at the two fighting men. Nodding his head toward them, Sora caught the subtle hint and they both charged at the same time for their enemies.

Sora ran straight for Luxord. He beat him the first time so easily, why not a second? He charged full speed, Keyblade ready to strike when Luxord threw his cards and trapped Sora surrounding him. Sora had to stop so suddenly that he almost rammed into the card in front of him. "Now what's your plan Luxord?" Sora yelled out.

Luxord just laughed. "I have a new trick up my sleeve this time." Luxord appeared right in front of Sora "Now you die." He brought two cards out from the circle and sandwiched Sora in between. Leaving him defenseless and unable to move.

Sora felt the strength of the cards smashing him between them. Each second the pressure intensified crushing him. He could hear small cracks from inside his body. He litterly felt like if he didn't do something right now, he would be killed in seconds.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Riku dodge rolled out of the way of Raven's arrows. So far Riku concluded that Raven was more for distant attacks then close combat. Raven was quick, but Riku was quicker. Raven shot out five more arrows toward the sky. Riku smirked _Here's my chance. _He charged for Raven.

Raven held his ground seeing Riku charge at him. He just grinned and pointed up "I'd watch out if I were you."

Riku looked up sensing the danger. He stopped holding his Keyblade over his head right as the arrows that Raven had shot surrounded him. A whirl wind from each arrow shot upward trapping Riku in a wind trap. _Cleaver._ He pointed his Keyblade at the wall of wind, seeing if he could push through it he poked his Keyblade at it only for it to fly back toward his face, just barely ducking out of the way.

"I have some business to attend to, so you just stay right there until I come back. Be a good boy and wait now." Raven laughed as he walked away from the trapped Riku. He scanned the area and saw the little girl being helped by their comrades. "Looks like I get more fun. She is kinda cute to." Raven smirked and walked on.

"Fine, you want to play that way then. We can." Riku jumped toward the wall of wind. It carried him an inch before it blew him backwards, but when he did he caught the other side of the wall which shot his up more. He kept doing this until the wall was weak enough toward the top where he jumped out and landed on the ground. He stood up looking for any sign of Raven. He then noticed that Raven was attacking Donald and Goofy. Kairi was leading the boy and girl away to safety in the woods. Raven shot a gust of wind at the two animals blowing them away into the side of the building with tremendous force.

"Goofy! Donald! Hang on!" Riku yelled as he ran toward his friends.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kairi was glad to see the two ok. Sure they still looked the worse for wear, but at least they were able to walk. She held the girl around the waist while her hand was around Kairi's shoulder. She was still pretty bad, but she held a smile to her face. She would look to her friend, smiling at him. It seemed to give her strength. The boy just held his side and walked besides them. He had refused Kairi for her help and told her he could manage on his own. He told her to help the girl instead. They reached the forest and sat down by a tree.

"There your safe now. You can count on my friends. They will drive away whoever it was who was trying to attack you." Kairi smiled looking at the two.

"Ya, well, it none of your business ok! We can handle it from here." Kyo crossed his arms, looking off to the side. He was grateful but he didn't want to involve anyone else into heir little family matter.

"But Kyo, something is wrong with Yuki and everyone! Even Momiji wasn't being himself." Torhu protested. There was something wrong with her friends and she wanted to figure it out so she could help them. "Kyo please. They saved us." Torhu turned to Kairi and bowed even though she was sitting and still half hurt. "Thank you for helping us."

Kairi smiled "No problem. If you don't mind me asking what happened?"

Torhu sat silent for a moment before she answered. Her face was full of sadness. "I'm not sure myself."

"That's enough Torhu. You don't need to dwell on it." Kyo interrupted.

"But Kyo. It was everyone from the zodiac, but you were the only one who wasn't affected. Don't you think that's strange?" Torhu

Kairi knew something was up. The boy seemed secretive, but the girl wanted help. She wasn't sure if she should press on or not, but if this was indeed that eighth princess of light then she needed to know so they knew who they were dealing with.

"It must be Akito; he would be the only one who could do this. He never liked me; they always wanted to get rid of me so this must be his way." Kyo said with hurt in his voice.

Torhu placed her hand on his arm "We'll figure something out Kyo. Just you watch."

"Ya whatever." Kyo shrugged it off

"Thank you again for helping us. I'm Torhu and that there is Kyo." Torhu smiled back at Kairi.

Kairi shook her head. "It was no problem. Were just glad you're all right. Do you have anywhere safe to stay?"

Both Torhu and Kyo looked at each other "Kyo, I never thought of that. Where could we go?"

Kyo thought for a second. The thought crossed his mind earlier and he tried to figure something out, but with the Sohma's out to get them, his master's place was out of the question. "We could go to where I trained in the mountains. There is a house up there with food, but I'm not sure how long we would be able to last."

Kairi perked up. This was their chance to befriend them and help them out. If they were in danger where they lived with heir friends then leaving the world would be the best choice for them. "Well if you guys need someplace to stay then you can come with me and my friends."

"What do you think Kyo?" Torhu asked cheerfully.

Kyo didn't look happy. "I don't like it. We can handle things ourselves. If you're forgetting something Torhu its best we don't."

As if by instinct Kyo looked behind him and stood in front of Torhu "Kairi get Torhu out of here and run!" Kyo hollered, but before anyone could do anything Raven came bursting through the bushes straight for them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sora counted down his final seconds as he felt his whole body in pain. He thought for sure he would pop before he would die. _If only Donald or Goofy were near…_He could hear Luxord laughing and saying something but he couldn't make it out due to the ringing in his ears. As if he thought he had his final few moments he dropped to the ground. He slowly rolled over to his back and opened his eyes to see Riku standing over him lending him a hand to stand up.

"You ok?" Riku fished for a potion with his other hand giving it to Sora as he stood up.

""I thought I was going to be a goner, thanks." Sora smirked

"We need to hurry before Luxord gets back up. I knocked him out from behind. I guess he was too engrossed into killing you to hear me sneaking up on him." Riku chuckled

"Right. Where's Kairi and the others. Donald is tending to Goofy. They got hit pretty hard, but Raven disappeared. I think he went after Kairi in the woods. We need to go."

Sora nodded and they took off for the woods hoping that everyone was all right. He would never forgive himself if anything ever happened to Kairi. He needed her; she was like a morning sunrise overlooking all darkness around her. She was always so cheery, so full of life. What would he do if she ever lost her? The thoughts went through his mind as they ran through the forest when he suddenly ran into Riku.

"Hey! Watch it!" Riku almost fell over from the impact of Sora.

Sora gave an apologizing face when he looked forward and notice that Raven held Kairi by her neck. Anger rose inside of him like a geyser exploding from the pressure of the earth. "Let her go Raven!"

"Tsk tsk. Easy now. If you want her back all I want is that girl over there. An exchange if you give me her then you can have your precious princess back. What do ya say?" Raven said calmly but with a hint of fun in his voice.

Riku and Sora looked at each other worried. They couldn't just give the girl to him. The whole reason why they were here was to protect her, but they also needed to protect Kairi as well. What were they going to do?

"If you need a minute to discuss it over there that fine with me. I'm an understanding guy. Go ahead." Raven laughed loud. Almost mocking the two.

Sora leaned in close to Riku. "What are we going to do? We can't let him hurt Kairi, but then again we can't let him take the eighth princess either." Sora whispered.

"I know I'm trying to think of a plan, but I'm coming up with nothing. If we charge him then Kairi is a goner. He is quick and not one to be taken lightly." Riku pointed out with a look of concern.

"OK times up! What have you guys decided?" came a voice. Luxord then walked up beside Raven. "The time for games is over. I'm done playing, time for the real match."

**Yay! The chapter is done! Man for some reason writing this chapter gave me such a writer's block. This is my first fight scene that I have written and I think it turned out epic less (sigh) oh well with practice right. I felt bad for not updating earlier, but I'm glad it's finally done. Hopefully I don't have this problem next chapter.**

**Well for any of you that like watching videos I have uploaded a few on to my channel on YouTube. If you want to go check them out here is the link to my profile /profile?gl=BR&hl=en&client=mv-google&user=kairiluvsora1234: D**

**(If for some reason it did not work just type in kingdom hearts Lucy and look for kairiluvsora1234 and that's my video)**

**Also for those of you who love to rp, there is a need of people for a tales of the abyss role-play and we need more characters. So if you love TotA then go to this link**

**.net/forum/Tales_of_the_Abyss_RP/99166/**

**Thanks for reading and sticking with me please rate and comment :D**

**P.S story shouldb up shortly...sorry for the wait**


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: ! Word was being so STUPID! It would always freeze on me and I was not able to write anything! Finally though the matter has been fixed but since I have not worked on this chapter for a while I lost my groove so this one is going to be kinda short. Sorry about that. But now that imp back and writing, I promise my other chapters will be longer and I will work on nothing else but my story to get as many chapters done as soon as I can!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to be reminded of what I don't have? Lol**

**Chapter 12: The trade….**

This was bad. This was real bad. How could he let himself get in such a mess? Sure he could make the excuse that he was just beat up, he was wounded, could barely stand none the less, but to let Torhu thrown into the side of a tree and to let Kairi get captured, now that was inexcusable. He was useless now. With that guy holding Kairi with a knife to her neck he couldn't do a thing, well at least not in his condition right now. He could take off his bracelet and use the strength of the cat, but with Kairi here, he couldn't risk their secret being blown. He felt like a complete failure. He stayed over by Torhu, just in case the guy tried to do anything to her again.

"Tell me princess. What shall I do with you?" Raven chuckled "And how about our little friends? What shall I do with them?" He pondered on this for a moment. "I shall take her with me, but I'll kill you. I could say it was an accident." He appeared to be talking with himself. "I like this much better." He smiled evilly holding the knife even closer to her neck almost touching. "First the cat."

Kyo took a step back, unsure about what to do. "What do you want?" That was all he could muster.

"Why her of course." He pointed to Torhu who was holding her leg. "She is a princess of heart and I have come to take her away." Seeing the puzzled looks on their faces he continued. He loved wreaking havoc and messing up their lives. "What you didn't know little lady? You're a princess of heart. The most powerful one of them all."

"Let me GO!" Kairi tried to wriggle free trying to distract them. It was still too soon to let her know who she really was.

Raven held the knife now touching her neck. The knife pushed up against her skin, but not cutting it…yet. "Now now, I wouldn't try that if I were you. One wrong move and your dead. Which…would be a loss to me now that you think about it…" Raven trailed off in thought when he heard footsteps closing in fast. "Oh it looks as if we have more guests coming."

Kairi smiled slightly "Sora…" she barely whispered.

Kyo looked over to see two boys his age fly through the bushes stopping from the sight they saw. They must have been surprised to see their friend being held hostage. "Torhu just stay hidden behind this tree. No matter what, I won't let them take you." Kyo tried to smile to comfort her. He could see in her eyes that she was frightened and in pain…man he hated seeing her like this.

"Just be careful Kyo." Torhu had no idea what was going on or why he wanted her, but she would make sure that she would stay with these people and Kyo. She scooted the best she could to the tree, hiding behind it as much as she could.

Sora was enraged seeing Kairi being held by a knife to her neck. One wrong move and she would be dead. He didn't want to make any sudden movements, but seeing Kairi in danger like that, now that was not good. "Let her GO!"

"Tsk tsk. Easy now. If you want her back, all I want is that girl over there. An exchange. If you give me her then you can have your precious princess back. What do ya say?" Raven said calmly but with a hint of fun in his voice.

Riku and Sora looked at each other worried. They couldn't just give the girl to him. The whole reason why they were here was to protect her, but they also needed to protect Kairi as well. What were they going to do?

"If you need a minute to discuss it over there that's fine with me. I'm an understanding guy. Go ahead." Raven laughed loud. Almost mocking the two.

Sora leaned in close to Riku. "What are we going to do? We can't let him hurt Kairi, but then again we can't let him take the eighth princess either." Sora whispered.

"I know. I'm trying to think of a plan, but I'm coming up with nothing. If we charge him then Kairi is a goner. He is quick and not one to be taken lightly." Riku pointed out with a look of concern.

"OK times up! What have you guys decided?" came a voice. Luxord then walked up beside Raven. "The time for games is over. I'm done playing. Time for the real match." Luxord had it. These _kids_ had foiled him for the last time. He was determined to get this job over and done with.

"Now you're just taking the fun out of this." Raven pouted. Sticking his lip out...He loved being dramatic.

"Enough! We're going to take both princesses." Luxord yelled slapping Raven over the head.

"Over my dead body!" Kyo stepped up getting ready to charge the men. He would die before he let them touch her.

"Hey cool it!" Riku held his hand out in front of Kyo to stop him. "If you want to protect her, then don't do stupid things."

Kyo looked the other way "Fine, but you're not going to hand her over."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Like we would do that."

"ENOUGH!" Luxord yelled. He walked forward to the group summoning a dozen nobodies. "It's your time to die princess. Raven slit her throat."

"NO!" Sora summoned his Keyblade and tried to rush them but was halted by the team of nobodies surrounding him. He slashed at them one by one until they were all gone. Sora stood there pointing his Keyblade at Raven. "_Don't you_ _DARE lay a finger on her_?"

"First off I don't take orders from you Luxord, and secondly I decide who I kill and when I kill them." Raven smiled nodding his head toward the eighth princess. "Luxord, take her. We could use this girl as insurance to help us escape."

Luxord seethed but he did as he commanded. He sent his nobodies to get Torhu.

"If anyone moves, this beauty will fall ill to my blade. So nobody better move." Raven pointed out to them as they started to head for Torhu. They were stuck and he loved it. He saw the anger in their eyes and he fed off of it. He loved hearing the scream coming from the princess. Everything was perfect. "Alright now we go!"

"Wait!" Kairi was hesitant, but calm all at the same time. She wanted to say one last thing to Sora before she was taken and hopefully her little plan works. "Can I please have one last word before you take us away?" she pleaded; she even added a stuck out lip hoping that would help. Who couldn't resist such an offer?

Raven just looked at her and chuckled "Fine, you want to say one last thing to your boyfriend go ahead. This might be amusing."

Sora stood there helpless with Riku right beside him. They both looked sad; Kairi couldn't help but feel a little loved at that point. "Sora. Remember the story you told me when the beast choose Belle over his rose when Xaldin gave him this same choice?"

Sora was not sure what she was getting at. "Ya, I told you all of my stories, of course I remember." He said looking very confused.

"Well let me just say this that I remember fully and that I admired Belle for her bravery. I'm going to do exactly that. Ok? So you don't have to worry about me all right." She smiled softly hoping he was getting the message.

Sora knew she was trying to tell him something. He played out the whole scene in his head and then it clicked. _So that's what she is talking about. That's my girl. _"Ok Kairi. I trust you." He put his Keyblade down and tapped Riku in the leg with it. Riku did the same letting him know that he got the message and was ready for anything. "Good luck Kairi." Sora then nodded at Kairi and what happened next just seemed to go in slow motion.

Kairi jabbed Raven in the stomach as hard as she could with her elbow. When she felt she was free she ran toward Sora. Right as that happened Sora ran forward to meet Kairi to guard her just in case someone tried to hurt her. Riku also ran for Torhu who was being held up by a nobody and slashed her free. Riku motioned to Kyo to pick her up but he refused. Riku huffed at this and threw her onto his back. "Let's go! Riku shouted.

As all of them were running through the woods they met up with Donald and Goofy with the others.

"GOOFY DANOLD! EVERYONE! What are you doing here?" Sora held Kairi's hand looking back to see Raven firing arrows at them with Luxord summoning nobodies around them.

"We'll explain later. Aeirth take the girls and the boy to the gummy. Tifa, Yufie, make sure they get there unharmed. We _guys_ will handle this." Leon ordered.

Aeirth and the others did as they were told. Leading the three away the guys got into position.

"Alright, looks like we finally get to kick some bad guy butt." Reno tapped his black bar on his shoulder looking to Rude.

Rude cracked his knuckles "Let's do this."

Sora looked at the two. "You guys are way too into this."

"LOOK OUT!" Leon called as arrows rained down on them. "Now is not the time to joke around."

They both looked at him and shrugged as more arrows rained down narrowly missing Reno's foot, making Reno steamed. "All right, that's it. You guys are going down." Reno took off running ahead dodging the arrows. Right at the end of forest stood Raven and Luxord. Reno held up his rod over his head ready for a smack down when he noticed Raven smirking. Raven pulled back on his bow and launched a full blown wind attack throwing Reno behind the others. Reno got up to his knees "Ouch. That hurt."

"We need to be careful. That wind attack can be deadly. Sora do you think you could counter his attack with one of your own?" Cloud asked ready to fight.

"I've never tried it, but it's worth a shot. I say let's do it." Sora held his Keyblade ready. "When do you want me to cast it?"

"Leon and I will attack him straight on. Rude and Reno you guys take on Luxord and Riku and Sora why not both of you cast aero. More strength the better. Once you see him pull back on that bow be ready. It will all be timing. Once you have that covered, we will need your help with getting rid of the nobodies. Think you can handle that?" Cloud looked back at the two boys. Boy did they look smug. If only Cloud was like that at their age. Who knows where he might have been at his age now.

"You can count on us." Sora gave a chest thump with his fist.

"Don't worry if Sora messes up here I got you covered." Riku gave a small smirk earning a gaze from Sora.

"Donald, Goofy, you help them out." Cloud held up his hand. "Let's do this." He then motioned everyone to start their attack running straight for their targets.

**Well there is it a sad way to end a chapter. Sorry it sucks so bad but please keeps reading. After all this is my first continuous story so criticism is very much welcomed!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry guys that it took so long for me to finish this, but better late than never right. I finally found the inspiration to write for this one again. I kinda took a break and wrote a few other stories of the final fantasy xiii crew. If you haven't read them check it out. Anyway on with the story.**

"All right, everyone onboard!" Yuffie cheerfully said.

The girls had finally gotten to the gummie ship. They had parked it closer once they got the distress call from Donald and Goofy. The girls helped Torhu and Kairi while Donald and Goofy helped Kyo on board the ship. Kyo refused at first saying he was fine, his pride always getting in the way, but when Torhu finally told Kyo to let them help he finally gave in. Kairi was so exhausted that Tifa quickly found a spare bed and let her rest.

"Wow this place is amazing! Is it really a spaceship, like the ones that go into outer space?" Torhu was ecstatic. Even though the enemy was still behind them fighting the guys, she couldn't help but gawk. The girls led them to a sofa and set her down, Donald and Goofy set Kyo next to her.

"There now we should be safe. There's nothing to worry about." Tifa encouraged them, as she came back into the room.

Aerith was already on her knees healing Torhu. Slowly you could see all the cuts and bruises fade away like nothing had happened. "There you're as good as new, though I would still like it if you would rest. You got a lot taken out of you and you're going to need your strength." She then turned to Kyo and did the same.

Torhu watched her intently. She had no idea who she was or what she was doing, but she knew that they were friends and that they should be thank. "Thank you. That is very kind of you to help us."

"Not at all. I'm glad we were able to help. Were also glad that you're now safe." Aerith finished up with Kyo and sat on the couch across from them. "You're probably wondering what's happening here."

"Who the heck are you people?" Kyo had no idea who they were, or _what_ they were for that matter. Being able to heal people like that. "More importantly who the heck were those people after us? I mean were just two normal people, why were they after us?" Kyo knew that one, he was not normal, and two he knew something was up due to how everyone was acting, but if they somehow knew them, then he wanted to know.

"Well were not sure who those guys were that were after you, well I take that back. We know who one is but not that archer dude. He's new to us." Yuffie chimed in putting her hands on her hips. "Anyway, we do know they were after her." She pointed to Torhu.

Torhu couldn't believe it. They were really after her…"But why?"

"Well you see…I'm sorry, we don't even know your names! My name is Aerith." She bowed slightly.

"The name's Yuffie!"

"I'm Tifa; it's good to meet you."

"DONALD!"

"Ha-yuck and I'm Goofy!"

"I'm pleased to meet you all. My name is Torhu Honda and this here is Kyo Sohma."

"Ya, ya. Enough with the introductions already. Just get back to why the heck are they after Torhu." Kyo crossed his arms; you could see a twitch in his eye from being annoyed.

"All right then. I shall continue, but first, Donald and Goofy. We need you to fly the gummie ship to the others so they can get on."

They both saluted. "You got it Aerith!" Donald squawked.

"We're on our way." Goofy chimed.

Aerith nodded and turned back to the new teens. "You see Torhu…you're a princess of light." Aerith explained.

"A WHAT!" Kyo practically yelled

"Wha…me a princess? I think you got it all wrong. I'm not a princess at all." Torhu stammered. She couldn't believe what was being said. How could she be a princess? She knows that her parents were not royalty, far from it.

"It is indeed true. Let me explain."

"You as heck better." Kyo stated. If she really was a princess, then he was screwed. There was no way on earth he could ever be with her then.

"You see we are from another world. The stars you see in the night sky are all worlds." Aerith continued. She saw that they were both going to say something again, but if that kept up she would never get done explaining to them, so she held up her hand to stop them. "Please let me finish and I can answer all your questions later. Within these worlds there are seven princess of Light. They possess pure light in their hearts. When all their hearts come together, they create a door to a place called Kingdom Hearts. It's a place that is sought after by our enemies. So far they have tried twice to open the door, but we have managed to stop them."

"If there are only seven then why me?" Torhu couldn't hold back she just had to ask.

All Aerith could do was smile. "You my dear, you are the eighth princess. We ourselves have just found out and we are here to protect you. You are the most powerful princess out of all of them and that is why they are after you."

Kyo looked at Torhu. If all they were saying was true, then Torhu was in far more danger. He saw Torhu getting worried. Her face always showed her emotions and right now she was scared. He hated it when she looked like this. He wished he could do something for her, but what could he do. He was a cursed cat. Nothing was ever good about the cat.

"Was I chosen to be a princess or is it in my blood?" Torhu spoke quietly. Unsure of what to think about everything that had happened.

"I'm not sure of that myself, but I do know it's not in the bloodline. You have a very pure heart. A heart that is full of warmth and light. You are very special compared to the others."

"Like the other princesses?" Torhu wanted to know more, she had to find out more.

"You are able to break curses Torhu. We think that is one reason why these people are after you."

"Wait…I can what?" Torhu was baffled. She could break curses?

"She can what?" Kyo basically jumped out of his skin when he heard this. Torhu could break their curse? The curse can be broken?

Torhu basically leapt toward Kyo hugging him. "Did you hear that Kyo!"

"Wha…Torhu!" Kyo was unable to stop her. She was full blown in Torhu mode now.

"Did you hear that Kyo!"Torhu squeezed but she was suddenly stopped by a familiar loud POOF! She looked down at Kyo. Hiding her embarrassment. "Uh sorry Kyo."

"TORHU! WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT! Ugh great, now we need to explain this to them." Kyo had just transformed into a small orange cat with his clothes lying under him. He dipped his head in defeat sighing with everyone looking in shock.

"How did you?" Yuffie stammered, pointing her finger at the orange cat that was now sitting on the couch. "What did you? How can you talk?"

"Well, now there's something you don't see every day." Tifa was crossing her arms trying to wrap her head around the matter.

"I think he is cute." Aerith knelt down as she started to pet the newly found cat and scratch him behind the ear.

Kyo backed away from the annoying brunette with the braid. "Hey, don't touch me." Kyo jumped off the couch and started too walked to the door. "Torhu let's go." He was very irritated, mainly from the fact that he was turned into a cat in front of everyone.

Yuffie stepped in front of him "Now wait just a minute. We didn't come all the way here for you to just leave. I mean we rescued you." She bent down and picked him up. Kyo was squirming and putting up a fit, but the ninja girl never let go. "Besides, I want to know how you were turned into a cat." She said smiling, poking at him.

Just as quickly Kyo had turned into a cat, there was another POOF! He had turned back into himself still in Yuffie's arms….naked. Yuffie screeched dropping him calling him a 'pervert'.

"Oh my." Was the only thing Aerith could say.

Tifa chuckled tossing Kyo his clothes before the orange smoke disappeared. Torhu was already prepared covering her eyes. "So…" Tifa started, "Does this happen often."

Kyo was pulling on his shirt "Torhu…it's ok, you can look now." He said with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm so sorry Kyo. I didn't mean to do it. I was just so excited about hearing that your curse can be broken."

"You mean you guys are under a curse? Is that why you turned into a cat?" Tifa now interested in the conversation. Intrigued about the whole thing.

Kyo sat back on the couch sighing. "Fine…we'll tell you." He paused so he could find the right words. "My family is cursed; there are thirteen of us who turn into animals if we are hugged by the opposite sex. It's from the Chinese zodiac. We have been like this for generations. When someone dies, a new baby is born with the curse."

"Hey I know about the Zodiac! There was a great feast but the cat got tricked and was never able to go. Since you turned into a cat…you must be the cat of the zodiac!" Yuffie said bluntly.

Kyo rubbed the back of his neck. "Ya, so what's it to you?"

Yuffie just smiled. "Ah nothing. Just that you don't look very smart, so it must be true."

Kyo got red in the face "Why I ought to…" he said through clenched teeth but was calmed when Torhu touched his arm. He then relaxed a little trying to fight the urge to clobber the black haired pip squeak.

"This is very interesting indeed. Where are the others? I would like to see them to." Aerith asked politely. She was hoping she could help at least a little.

Kyo and Torhu looked at each other with sad eyes. Torhu then looked at the ground. Tears were welling up in her eyes. Tifa noticed this and didn't like the looks of it. She knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What is it? You can tell us."

Torhu remained silent, letting the tears fall from her cheeks. Tifa looked at her friends wondering what happened to them. She looked at the cat boy and he too looked as if he didn't want to talk about it. Kyo heard Torhu's sniffles and gritted his teeth. It was that entire stupid rat's fault…or was it? He looked at the women who were staring at him and he sighed.

"Might as well tell you guys. You never know, you might know what the heck is going on." Kyo stood and walked to the nearest window looking out. He noticed they were flying in the air. He never even felt them take off. These people were amazing. "We're not sure what happened to them, but they were acting different."

"Different how?" Tifa walked up behind him.

"I'm not sure really. Usually everyone is happy around Torhu and would never lay a finger on her, but they all seemed to band together and they started to take everything out on me. They then brought Torhu out to watch them beat the crap out of me." Kyo then started to get emotional remembering what they did to them. "Then that stupid rat Yuki, asked Torhu if she would take my place. He knew she would. She agreed and everyone just seemed to enjoy him hitting her and kicking her." He now had tears in his eyes. How he hated seeing Torhu in pain. "He enjoyed it. He was having fun with it." He turned toward them. "I may hate his guts, but that was not Yuki, or any of them for that matter. None of them would even dare to think of hurting Torhu."

Torhu had stopped crying, though she still sniffled. She was touched at Kyo's words and knew them to be true. She heard the tears he was shedding, tears of hurt from what he has known to become friends. She walked up behind him holding his arm, being careful not to turn him into a cat again.

"He's right. When I looked into their eyes, they seemed so hollow, so blank. There was no life in them at all."

The three remained silent. Did they even have the slightest clue as to why they were like that? Who knew, but what they did know was that those two teens were going to have a hard life unless they didn't figure something out.

Kyo then turned around using the window for a back rest, leaning against it. "What I want to know is why I haven't been affected. I'm part of the zodiac to, so why not me?"

Aerith stepped forward. "Could it be because you were kicked out from the feast and you're not considered part of it?"

Kyo thought a bit about it. "You know that might be right."

"I'm also going to guess that, that man was responsible for making your friends act the way they were. If not anything he works for the person out to get Torhu." Tifa stated, holding her chin in thought.

Yuffie looked out the window and interrupted the conversation. "Hey guys sorry to break this up, but were landing and the guys are still fighting a pretty big battle. I suggest the kids move to a safe part of the gummie while we pick up the guys."

Tifa cracked her knuckles and put on her black gloves. "Alright, we do get to fight some. They always need us to save them."

Aerith motioned for Kyo and Torhu to follow her. "Here come this way." They both nodded and agreed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Reno was busy bashing one of the nobodies with his rod, when he heard the gummie land. "Oh look, the Calvary has arrived." He teased. "Hey Rude knock this baby to pieces." He swung his rod so hard that it sent the nobodie to rude who smashed it to the ground. "Like a pudding."

Sora was busy using aero to block the rain of arrows falling on the group. The Raven guy was skilled in his element but with the combination of Riku to help them they over powered Ravens rain of arrows. Meanwhile cloud and Leon were busy fighting and dueling it out with Luxord, slicing at his card games and to win the game. It was harder than it looked. Cloud hears a familiar voice callout to him as she joined the fight next to him.

"It's about time Tifa. What took you?" Cloud harassed her, but in a teasing way.

"I'll tell you on the ship, but we need to leave. Things have gotten a little more difficult than we thought."

Leon then joined in the conversation. "Right. EVERYONE BACK TO THE SHIP! SORA, RIKU, GIVE US COVER. RENO, RUDE. YOU GUYS FIRST!"

Reno smirked "No need to tell me twice. Come one big guy, were outa here."

"Right behind you." He spoke in his deep voice.

Sora then made their way close to their three friends. "Riku, you cast fira and try making a wall of fire so they can escape."

"Nice plan, but what are you going to do?" he asked bluntly.

He just smirked. "I always wanted to try this. Use the aero to push us to the ship."

"Clever." He smirked. He liked the idea. He just hoped it worked."

"FIRA!" Riku shouted.

A wall of fire then formed in front of the three from Luxord's attacks. All three saw their opportunity to escape and ran straight for the ship.

"Any time Sora." Riku called out.

Sora pointed his Keyblade forwards and concentrated on aiming. Riku stood close so he would be in the blast path and hopefully get to the ship with Sora. "AERO!" Sora yelled and a burst of wind formed where they were and pushed them just as Sora had planned. They were away from most of the enemies and ran the rest of the way inside the gummie with their friends waiting for them to get on.

"Ok you guys their on! Take the ship up NOW!" Cloud called out. "Everyone find a seat and buckle up."

With that the ship lifted from the ground and took off into the sky. They could hear tiny pings from what their guess was, were Ravens arrows trying to penetrate their ship. Soon the ship was high in the atmosphere, safe and sound.

**Well they finally took off from Tokyo and now on to a Disney world! Which one do you think it is? Let me give you a guess. Riku interrupted two people there from a special moment *evil grin***

**Riku: that was fun. I enjoyed.**

**Me: it was devious and mean. He is a late reward for you. Have some ice cream.**

**Sora: I want some!**

**Me: Sorry this is for Riku, but if I get a review or two…I may give you some.**

**Sora: Really! Ok come on review! I WANT SOME ICE CREAM!**


End file.
